Corujas
by konako
Summary: Regina sempre se atraiu pela natureza majestosa dos lobos. Huntsman foi a coisa mais próxima de um que conseguiu dominar. Mas isso nunca a satisfez. - Red Queen com menções de Red Snow.
1. Chapter 1

**Casal**: Red Queen se desenvolve em seu tempo.

**Sumário**: Regina sempre se atraiu pela natureza majestosa dos lobos. Huntsman foi a coisa mais próxima de um que conseguiu dominar. Mas isso nunca a satisfez.

**Headcanon**: Por que um discurso tão encantado sobre lobos não poderia mencionar uma lobisomem?

**Alertas**: Relações de dub-con, possível BDSM.

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens e histórias de base em Once Upon a Time são propriedade intelectual de seus escritores, Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz. A mim só pertence a criatividade a partir de seu trabalho.

* * *

O quarto da Rainha cheirava a maçãs.

As janelas, longas e exuberantes, eram abertas ao ar do fim de tarde. O sol se pondo, cobrindo o céu com um manto alaranjado em sua despedida. A mesma cor entrando pelos vidros, sacadas e janelas; E tingindo o ambiente interior. O som dos pássaros pouco invadia seu quarto, enquanto os passos agudos de saltos marcavam o silêncio. Ela havia chegado.

Huntsman estava deitado sobre sua cama real, incapaz de se mover. O feitiço sobre seu corpo ainda era forte o suficiente para impedi-lo de levantar-se, mas enfim conseguira retomar o domínio de seus braços, que agora corriam seu corpo, tateando seus arranhões. Em um gemido de dor, ele sentou-se. E ela riu.

Adentrou o quarto com um longo vestido negro. A maquiagem forte voltava a cobrir sua pele, trabalhando junto de seu cabelo, sempre preso para trás, como sua própria coroa. Ela estava deslumbrante, como sempre.

Era irritante o ter de admitir que, apesar de odiá-la, Regina ainda parecia uma das mais belas criaturas do reino. Talvez, então, por ser a Rainha desse reino, era esse seu poder. Mas, ah, Huntsman sabia muito bem que suas habilidades excediam sua tão icônica aparência. Ela era uma bruxa. A mais forte que já tivera a infelicidade de conhecer. Ela o dominava, indiscutivelmente. Por muito além de sua beleza.

Mas o aperto em seu peito aliviou-se.

Ele descobriu - depois de acostumar-se com seu novo posto no castelo - que permanecer fisicamente distante de Regina fazia o lugar vazio em seu peito formigar, então pressionar, e então queimar. Era sufocante tentar escapar de sua presença.

Pois ela tinha seu coração. Mantido em uma caixa, em algum lugar inacessível para ele. Ele era seu animal de estimação, seu pet. Ele não detinha o direito de fugir dela. Pois com um pequeno aperto de seus dedos, seu coração seria pó, e ele deixaria de existir. Para sempre, assim, submisso a ela.

E ela sabia disso. Tanto era seu feitiço. Ela o prendia na palma de suas mãos, para usá-lo como bem entendesse. E assim o fazia.

Seu suspiro foi audível antes mesmo de ela cruzar a sua frente. Caminhava enquanto mexia em algo sobre a sua cintura, e logo a extensa calda de seu vestido se desprendeu, caindo ao chão para que qualquer ínfima empregada a recolhesse. Mais alguns passos e ela havia alcançado os pés da imensa cama, onde se deixou sentar. Sua postura inquebrável.

Seu rosto de pele impecável parecia torcido em curiosidade. Não para o Huntsman sentado, seminu, em sua cama, mas para algo em sua imaginação. Um olhar distante em seus olhos castanhos. Por uma fração de segundo, ele a enxergou doce. Mas, tão rápido, estava desfeito. Sua máscara de Rainha Má estava de volta; planos e intenções dançando pretensiosos por seus olhos.

— Eu ouvi histórias de um novo tipo de lobo circulando o reino.

Regina elevou a voz para chamar-lhe a atenção, como se não soubesse que ele sempre a ouviria. Ainda assim, não o olhava nos olhos. Preferia fitar algo além das paredes do quarto.

— O que você sabe disso, Pet?

Diante da nova informação, Huntsman sentiu seu corpo tencionar e seu sangue gelar. Ele sabia que, há tempos atrás, quando negociou suas condições para a Rainha, havia defendido seus amigos lobos. E nunca mais ela havia tocado em tal assunto. Não até agora.

Ele não escondeu sua surpresa.

— Como, novo tipo de lobo? Não são lobos normais? — Sua voz era contornada por uma mistura equilibrada de esperança e desespero.

Por que, no fundo de si, sabia que não havia cumprido com nenhum acordo, desse modo não garantindo por completo a segurança de sua família de lobos; A esperança, por outro lado, brotava do que sabia sobre a paixão de Regina a esse particular animal. Ela não guardava desgosto, mas apresso.

E a voz dela só confirmou tal interesse: Ela realmente era atraída ao poder dos lobos.

Seu rosto formou mais um sorriso venenoso.

— Não, não exatamente. — Regina enfim mirou os olhos do Huntsman, e viu ali o puro terror que se mostrava, em preocupação com seus queridos irmãos. Ela riu por dentro. Ele era um animal, tão exposto — Os rumores os descrevem como sanguinários, maiores, mais fortes e mais ferozes… — Ela observava as emoções passarem por trás dos olhos claros do homem a sua frente. — Mas que, curiosamente, só costumam assombrar rebanhos durante uma semana do mês? — O tom de sua voz sugeria que ela já soubesse muito mais do que relatava no momento.

Mas tudo era assim: suas conversas, suas respostas; Ela fazia de hábito jogar com as mentes à sua volta por pura diversão. Testando-as para ver até onde aguentavam. O nervosismo de Huntsman se atenuou ao perceber suas intenções. Mas, acima de tudo, por assegurar-se da verdade.

— São nômades, então. — Ele realmente acalmou-se. Seus queridos irmãos não poderiam corresponder a tão brutal descrição. Eles eram puros de coração: não matavam se não fosse por comida. Isso era algo jurado em sua mente.

— Não. Os mesmos lobos, nos mesmos lugares. Só surgindo durante a chamada "Wolfstime". — Ao pronunciar o nome, o rosto de Regina entregou-se a escuridão em si. Cruel e interessada no que descobrira, seu sorriso era mais diabólico do que nunca.

E ainda que soubesse que sua família não poderia ser o assunto de discussão ali, ele se preocupou. Não por seus lobos, mas por essas novas criaturas. Perigosas e misteriosas o suficiente para atrair a atenção de Regina. Ele se perguntou que tipo de ser teria tamanha significância para receber o tempo da Rainha Má.

Algo clicou em sua mente.

Ele lembrava- enquanto ainda era livre para andar pelas florestas - que seus lobos frequentemente eram perseguidos por outra alcateia. Essa maior e mais forte. Mas isso, como pontuara Regina, era um acontecimento mensal, que eventualmente se esvaia à medida que o Huntsman e sua família deixavam alguma área. Ainda assim, em sua memória, ficaram marcadas as noites em que uivos e rugidos - muito mais graves e animalescos do que os de seus irmãos - cortavam a noite e matavam homens, mulheres e crianças. Criaturas não totalmente animais, pois não possuíam pureza tão gloriosa. Criaturas semelhantes a…

— Você não está insinuando que… — Ele deixou sua voz morrer, receoso de pronunciar a palavra e dar vida às lendas de sua infância. Não poderiam ser reais, por mais plausíveis que fossem agora. Um ser como aqueles… poderia mesmo existir?

— Por que não? Duvido que sejam só histórias. — O sorriso de Regina ainda não desaparecera. — Ogros e trolls andam entre nós, de qualquer forma. Esse domínio não é isento de tal poder. - Novamente, mais fundo em sua voz, poderia sentir-se sua atração quase primal por referido poder.

— Sim, mas… lobisomens? — Ele riu de nervoso. Não queria acreditar. —- Homem e lobo, em um mesmo corpo?

— Uh, é inveja o que sinto em sua voz, Huntsman? — Regina aproximou-se dele, arrastando-se pela cama, do pé à cabeceira. Huntsman se reajustou para fugir de seu contato. — Uma dádiva como essa lhe soa interessante? — Ela deitou-se ao seu lado, felizmente não pondo suas mãos outra vez no corpo do homem.

— Dádiva? — Ele escolheu um tom frio. — Eu duvido que se possa considerar isso uma dádiva.

— Não entendo. — Regina respondeu; Sua voz mostrando agora genuína confusão. — Não são lobos os seus amigos, familiares? Não seria tão mais… aconchegante, se você pudesse correr lado a lado, como um verdadeiro irmão? Realmente pertencer?

A pergunta lhe pegou desprevenido. Ele não podia negar estar tentado. Nunca realmente pertenceu à sua família, por mais que seus irmãos e irmãs lobos o houvessem acolhido com sinceridade. Ainda assim, reconhecendo a pureza de seu carinho, Huntsman se sentia inadequado em sua pele de homem.

Mas nunca desejaria conhecer a escuridão de tal besta híbrida. Pois sabia, do que conhecida das lendas, que aquilo, fosse o que fosse, detinha o coração de homem. A impureza do homem. E ele não arriscaria sua bondade.

— Sim, eu suponho. — Regina tirou-lhe dos pensamentos. Seu tom ainda debochante.

— O que… — Huntsman tentou recomeçar. Tentaria entender mais claramente as intenções da Rainha. — O que você vai fazer sobre essas criaturas?

— Bom, elas não me causam problemas. Atacam vilarejos, matam gados e camponeses. Isso não me faz falta. Não vejo porque interromper seus hábitos.

A resposta era seca e fria. Mas verdadeira. Ele não detectava máscaras em sua fala. Ela realmente não se importava que a destruição que aquele animal causasse.

— Mas - não posso negar -, ter um animal desses como companhia… Um lobo, um verdadeiro lobo. — Seu rosto parecia sonhar. — Não, algo ainda mais magnífico do que um lobo. Mais sombrio e mais forte. Ah, seria um pet perfeito. — Ela riu. — Não é má ideia, realmente, ter esse tipo em meu lado. — Huntsman sentiu as palavras direcionadas a si.

— Mas- Eles são pessoas.

— Ah, poupe-me disso. — Ela levantou-se da cama com longos movimentos — Você mal é uma pessoa, e foi meramente tocado por lobos. — Ele tremeu de raiva ao ouvi-la — Ninguém realmente lhe respeita e os lobos- você não pode realmente acreditar quando fala que eles lhe entendem. Você é, no mais, um homem dos animais. — Ele quis mover-se e desafiá-la. Feri-la por ofender seus irmãos. Mas ele sabia melhor. — Imagine o que são esses lobisomens.

— São criaturas especiais. — Sua voz mascarou sua raiva. — Como nós humanos e como os lobos. — Ah, não exatamente. Mas ele nunca revelaria a tendência negra que uma criatura mestiça como aquela poderia possuir. Ele não arcaria com os estragos de Regina.

— Não, por favor. Não rebaixe tão gloriosa raça para justificar sua compaixão. — Então, ela já imaginara. — Eles são, apesar de tudo, monstros. Bestas presas entre homem e animal. Mais fortes que os dois. — Fora realmente ingenuidade pensar que Regina não entenderia. — Como não desejar uma presença dessas ao lado da sua? Ofereço-lhe um presente por simplesmente sugerir um aqui.

E o que Huntsman temia se fez audível.

— Um lobisomem? — Ele sentiu-se suar frio. Não. Ela não poderia. — Você vai caçar um lobisomem?

— Por que não? — A simplicidade da resposta foi ainda mais assustadora. — Você anda tão entediante ultimamente. Esse castelo está rebaixado a súditos armados e humanos submissos. Eu preciso de mais poder por entre esses muros. Algo que não se limite a um espelho mágico ou a laços familiares. — Ela enfim cruzou o grande quarto e pôs-se em frente ao grande vidro sobre a parede. — Malificent estava certa. Preciso de um pet.

— Não são pet! São human- — Com o levantar de um dedo, ela o calou. Sua voz presa dentro de sua garganta.

— Como você? Como os lobos? São os dois! E são nenhum. — Ela riu — Não se diferem quanto a isso. Estão no meu Reino e devem responder a mim!

Ele não queria mais ouvi-la.

—- Espelho, mostre-me um lobo.

O espelho então brilhou numa névoa azul e pareceu procurar por todas as superfícies refletoras do Reino. E lentamente uma ou duas figuras lupinas gigantes se formavam.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

— Rainha, pense no que está fazendo! -São seres com sentimentos. — Ele resolveu então implorar. — Não basta a mim, como seu animal de estimação? Não foi para isso que rendi minha liberdade, para que poupasse a dos outros?

— Entenda a sua situação deplorável, Huntsman: Você nunca rendeu sua liberdade, eu a tirei. E se a trocou por algo, foi pela estúpida falha em me entregar o coração de Snow White. Você nunca escolheu nada por você. — A verdade ainda lhe cortava a carne. — Assim como não terá direito algum minha nova adição. E, quem sabe assim, posso enfim lhe livrar do fardo de ser meu animal.

* * *

— Caiu da cama hoje de manhã, Madame Prefeita? — A garçonete tirou-lhe de seu pequeno transe com um sorriso dúbio e um pote de café quente nas mãos.

Ela massageou seu cenho, num suspiro profundo. De fato, Regina foi arrancada do conforto de seu sono naquela manhã e isto por consequência lhe arrancou um bom humor. Ela culpava seus constantes sonhos, que insistiam em transportá-la à outra terra. Sonhos, então, não exatamente. Eram memórias. Memórias vívidas que se repassavam em sua mente sem sua permissão, enquanto presa no seu inconsciente. E Regina não conseguia se livrar delas.

O mais pensava no quanto tudo aquilo lhe incomodava, o mais os sonhos tentavam lhe tirar do presente. Era frustrante ser forçada a recordar uma época tão suja. Mais frustrante ainda, ser impotente sobre seu próprio consciente. E, talvez, Regina tivesse uma explicação para tudo.

Desde a morte de Graham, ela começara a se sentir cada vez mais sozinha e solitária em suas noites mais… quentes. Sem mencionar que habitar aquela casa abandonada, sem o cheiro amargo daquele homem permeando suas roupas - isso a transportava a um tempo similar no passado. Um tempo em que Red foi sua.

Red.

Essa garçonete vulgar à sua frente não era Red. Era uma réplica mais imatura, insegura e frívola de sua grande Red. Era nauseante assisti-la flertar com qualquer cliente que possuísse a semelhança a um homem. Era simplesmente revoltante ver o corpo de sua Red emprestado a uma personalidade tão descartável e irrelevante como Ruby. Regina sentia-se culpada, por outro lado, ao entender que o que causara essa mudança fora ela mesma: sua maldição. A nuvem púrpura que tomou seu reino e apagou a memória de todos seus inimigos, também adormeceu Red.

Bem, era um preço a pagar. Ela finalmente vencera sua longa batalha contra Snow White. E, mesmo com essa nova e irritante xerife ao redor - Essa desprezível e rude Emma Swan -, Regina estava contente com o resultado de sua magia. Ainda assim, toda a manhã, quando entrava na lanchonete, sob olhos temerosos e desgostosos, para tomar um café, ela se arrependia um pouco. Quando Ruby - _Ruby_ - lhe mostrava um sorriso torto e tentava uma conversa casual, ela se arrependia um pouco mais. Arrependia-se por ter apagado Red.

Oh, Red.

— Ah? Oh, sim. Algo desse tipo. — Seu tom em resposta ao comentário da garçonete fora rude e seco. Não que não o tivesse intencionado. Porque, você sabe, olhar para Ruby era só mais um lembrete do quanto ela sentia falta de Red. E aqueles sonhos, se repetindo incessantemente no fundo de sua mente… Ruby era a exata pessoa para irritar Regina no momento.

— O que a senhora vai querer? - Ruby, apesar do mesmo porte majestoso de Red, não possuía nenhum de seu poder natural. Não, era uma cópia visual imprestável e fútil. Sou tom era fraco e suas palavras eram trêmulas. Ruby não era Red.

— Só um café. E rápido. Eles não lhe pagam para entreter com os clientes, eu assumo. — Regina virou o rosto para fitar a porta, percebendo como - só para perturbar ainda mais seu humor - _aquela mulher_ andava em direção a adentrar o restaurante. Emma Swan. Uma legítima ameaça a sua paz e soberania na pequena cidade. Ela detinha aquele mesmo olhar arrogante e intocável em seu rosto. Um traço que conseguia irritar Regina até os ossos.

— Bom dia, Madame Prefeita. — Seu usual tom sarcástico foi ainda mais palpável enquanto ela garantia seu lugar no assento logo ao lado de Regina. Com aquela postura masculinizada e impolida, Emma Swan virou-se na cadeira e debruçou-se sobre o balcão, tentando localizar Ruby. — Hey, Ruby!

Ruby pareceu ouvir seu nome sendo chamado, mesmo sob os barulhos altos e estridentes da cozinha. Um dos dotes de Red, Regina pensou. Uma habilidade sem função no corpo de Ruby.

— Hey, Emma! – Caminhando, quase que saltitando, Ruby pôs-se em frente à Emma, do outro lado do balcão. Ignorando completamente o pedido de Regina por um mísero café - E assim agravando ainda mais sua indisposição matinal -, a garçonete engajou-se numa conversa amigável com a loura ao seu lado.

— Mary Margaret está se sentindo um pouco para baixo ultimamente. Problemas com o tal do David. Eu pensei, talvez nós pudéssemos combinar alguma saída, só nós três? Eu poderia usar alguma distração desse novo trabalho de xerife. – A voz de Emma era limpa e simples, mas algo em seu rosto traiu sua suposta calma, e denunciou certa tristeza sobre a memória de Graham.

Regina suspirou novamente. Não bastava interferir na sua relação com Henry, e ativamente confrontá-la na sua autoridade sobre aquelas pessoas, Emma Swan também desestabilizara outro aspecto da vida de Regina: Graham. Uma influência tão forte e ultrajante, em fato, que contribuiu diretamente para a morte do antes Huntsman.

Sim. Emma Swan forçara Regina a esmagar o coração do Huntsman em suas mãos. Porque Emma Swan, essa grosseira desculpa de xerife, comprometeu não só a encantada lealdade de Graham para Regina, mas a integridade da maldição sobre o homem. Sobre ele e, possivelmente, toda a cidade. Não, Regina não poderia arriscar o menor dano sequer à sua nova realidade. Sua maldição deveria viver pela eternidade, ainda que Emma Swan, na sua ignorância e insubordinação, insistisse em ameaça-la.

Regina trocou Graham por sua maldição. Trocou seu pet – seu primeiro pet – por seu orgulho como dona. Sim, porque o Huntsman era de Regina e nada poderia mudar isso. Nem Emma Swan.

Fora uma decisão difícil, mas que deveria ter sido feita. Sem contar que, bem, o pobre homem-lobo deixara de ser seu principal animal de estimação há muito, muito tempo.

— Então você mudou de opinião sobre o Rabbit Hole? Eu achei que tinha dito que um bar como aquele não era bem seu estilo. — Ruby retrucou Emma com um tom brincalhão e infantil.

— E eu continuo achando o mesmo! Nada de Rabbit Hole, não. Não vou por os pés naquele lugar enquanto tiver escolha. Mas, eu não sei, pensei que pudéssemos fazer algo diferente? Mary Margaret também não está no humor para algo tão… animado assim. – Regina notou como Emma mantinha uma postura um tanto superior no tratar Ruby. Como se a visse como uma criança e nada mais. Limitada em sua inteligência como a garçonete aparentava ser, era razoável considerar que ela nunca perceberia a mesma coisa. Talvez fosse para o melhor. Continuar na sua ignorância, pensando que as pessoas realmente lhe apreciam. Mesmo se não for Red.

— M&M nunca realmente gostou de lá. Eu entendo. – Emma franziu o cenho em reação ao apelido. – Talvez possamos fazer algo diferente. Você tem algo em mente?

— Não! Eu não conheço nada por aqui. Pensei que você pudesse ser útil.

— Oh, então sou algo como uma gerente de lazer? – Ruby riu, aproveitando sua própria colocação.

— É, eu não poria a sim. Mas vamos dizer que, entre eu, Mary Margaret e você, talvez seja melhor deixar as decisões com você. – Aquele mesmo ar superior. Ninguém mais estava percebendo aquilo? Era só Regina que se irritava com os modos arrogantes de Emma? Era só ela que a via pelo que ela era? Isso era desconcertante, deveria admitir.

— É uma honra. – Ruby improvisou uma cortesia agradecida. – Vejamos… Acho que Billy uma vez me contou de um pequeno PUB perto da Biblioteca. Não é muito movimentado. Mas eu acho que seria um bom lugar para M&M relaxar a cabeça. – A garota deu de ombros, sua voz confortável ao mencionar Mary Margaret.

E, outra vez, a irritação que só Ruby – e não Red – poderia lhe provocar, encontrou um meio de voltar a coçar na pele de Regina.

Mary Margaret. A mais desprezível das pessoas por lá, condenada a passar uma eternidade no esquecimento de sua antiga glória como uma princesa mimada e utopicamente otimista. Snow, presa na personalidade passiva e incerta de Mary Margaret, uma mísera professora do fundamental, gastando seus anos na terra para construir duvidáveis casas de pássaros.

Mary Margaret era a prisão perfeita para Snow White. Mas, ainda de por trás das barras, era alarmante notar como sua atmosfera de líder, de amiga, conseguia tocar suas antigas companhias. Snow White sempre foi seu empecilho na vida, desde quando impediu seu amor por Daniel. Não era surpresa imaginar que ela também se intrometeria em quaisquer outras felicidades que Regina pudesse encontrar. E Red, por mais doentia que fosse sua atração pela lobisomem, devia-se admitir, fora uma pequena felicidade de Regina. Breve momento de alegria e satisfação que Snow White, com seus modos de heroína suprema, conseguiu arruinar.

Não. Ela não arruinara completamente. Red vivia. Red ainda era conectada a Regina, de uma maneira ou outra. Mas Red estava enjaulada em Ruby. E Ruby, como ficara evidente nesse momento, guardava um apresso quase inexplicável por Mary Margaret.

— É, eu acho que isso é algo com o qual Mary Margaret concordaria. – Emma Swan retornou à conversa com seu ar superior. – Eu vou avisá-la dos nossos planos; E nós poderíamos sair, o que você acha, no sábado?

Ruby entornou o nariz em desgosto. Quase um rosnado sem som que se instalou em sua face, tão semelhante à de Red. Isso forçou Regina, novamente, ao passado.

— Não vou poder no sábado. Granny me colocou trabalhando por mais tempo essa semana, para compensar, uh, outros dias. Mas eu tenho algumas horas que posso tirar na sexta? Eu termino meu turno mais cedo e encontro vocês no seu apartamento?

— Perfeito. – Emma não parecia tão entusiasmada com a ideia como Ruby mostrava estar. – Vou esperar você por lá então. – Ela tapeou de leve o balcão, levantando-se da cadeira. – Vou voltar para a delegacia. Ainda tenho muita papelada para acertar. Vejo se consigo trazer Mary Margaret aqui até o fim do dia. – Ela virou-se para sair quando Ruby a abordou.

— Emma, você não vai pedir nada? Para a viagem, quero dizer. – Ruby parecia ansiosa em deixar a amiga ir. Dado o semblante de total frieza e contida fúria nos traços de Regina, era compreensível o medo de ficar sozinha ali.

Emma pareceu entender a insegurança da amiga, mas não fez esforço para interferir. Ao invés disso, assumiu olhar apologético e mirou Regina pelas costas.

— Desculpa, Ruby. Dessa vez não. Talvez eu passe aqui no almoço. Até mais. – E desapareceu pela porta. O baque do metal e o bater no sino trazendo a atenção da garota para Regina.

A garçonete não se moveu, numa postura tensa e temerosa ao tratar a Prefeita. Ainda assim, um olhar desafiante em seu rosto. Como que receosa, mas confrontante.

— Novamente, — Regina ergueu sua voz, encarando Ruby em seus olhos esverdeados. A voz metálica de forma tão poderosa que causou a garota a pular de susto. — Eu não acredito que sua avó lhe pague para conversar com os clientes. De qualquer forma, estou aqui, esperando você terminar seu chat com a Srta. Swan. Esperando por um café, que não deveria levar tanto para ficar pronto. Não posso confiar nem uma tarefa tão simples a sua incompetência, Srta. Lucas?

O restaurante pareceu reduzir seu volume a um nível constrangedor, em compaixão à Ruby. A pobre garçonete perdera a cor de sua já clara pele, enquanto engolia seco e somente fitava Regina com olhos espantados. Quando sua reação inicial à exasperada rudez da Prefeita se esvaiu, algo mais escuro tomou lugar em seus olhos. Ruby respirou fundo, e seu peito se ergueu de leve. Era como se o ar preenchesse seu corpo com outra atitude, outra intenção.

Se Regina não estava enganada, viu os orbes verdes de Ruby piscarem dourados. Seu rosto, antes assustado e submisso, agora tinha um quê de raiva. Impossível negar, Regina foi imediatamente atraída à súbita mudança de postura da garota. Era como se Red estivesse voltado por uma fração de segundo.

Mas logo veio, foi embora. Ruby entendeu sua reação e logo a tentou corrigir. Ela abaixou os olhos para o chão e assentiu a cabeça, compreendendo sua falta de profissionalismo.

— Sim, senhora, Madame Prefeita. Me desculpe. Vou trazer seu café. – Ela tornou-se na direção oposta do balcão, reabastecendo a máquina de café e pondo a jarra de volta em seu lugar. Movimentos sempre rápidos e assistidos, mas que não conseguiam esconder considerável maestria em seu costume.

Quase que subitamente, Regina considerou como seria provar de uma comida feita por Ruby. Não por Red, mas por Ruby. Confeitada nas mãos habilidosas da experiente garçonete. O pensamento soou tão absurdo em sua mente que o rosto externou genuíno estado de espanto consigo mesma.

O que estava pensando? Perdera o juízo? Ou os sonhos e noites mal dormidas finalmente conseguiram lhe tirar do raciocínio normal? Ruby era valia seus pensamentos. Não. Ela pegaria seu café e sairia daqui, no futuro evitando qualquer tipo de interação com a garçonete. Porque Ruby não era Red.

Ruby não era Red. E esse mesmo pensamento, Regina forçou a repetir inúmeras vezes em seu consciente, até que se fizesse entender. Ruby nunca seria Red.

E enquanto Regina se perdia observando os movimentos da garota por suas costas, os sonhos ganhavam força.

* * *

— Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? Eu vou caçar essa noite. – Red perguntou, sentada na longa mesa de mármore no novo Palácio de Snow.

Desde que Charming aparecera e, em seu tempo, convencera Snow a retomar seu reino por direito, tudo se resumia a sobrevivência e estratégias de batalha. Não que Red não estivesse acostumada ao sistema de sobrevivência, não. Ela estava em seu elemento natural entre as árvores, na adrenalina da auto dependência. Ela não se importava em estar de volta ao constante perigo e o fervoroso desejo de viver mais um dia. Isso a mantinha viva, ela pensava.

E as batalhas? Elas também não eram assim tão ruins. Libertar sua fera depois de tanto tempo contida, e fluir com seus desejos de batalha e violência – Era excitante para alguém híbrido como Red. Mas ela nunca admitiria isso. Não enquanto todos ainda se mantinham tão incertos quanto a ela.

Eles a temiam, por mais persistentes que fossem em esconder esse receio. Os súditos, os soldados, os anões - até mesmo Charming, em seus momentos - temiam Red. E era isso que ainda lhe tirava o sono. Ter a consciência de que sua presença entre eles abalava uma harmonia, uma fidelidade e lealdade. Ela se preocupava em ser a força que pudesse comprometer a fé que todos tinham em Snow.

Por que Snow não temia Red. Snow aceitava Red em sua totalidade. Ela abraçava todas as partes de Red, até mesmo as mais sombrias e primais, que a própria camponesa tinha problemas em aceitar. Mas Snow, com uma infinita bondade e incrível compaixão, compreendia Red. Não. Snow não entendia como era dividir o corpo com um animal sanguinário. Mas Snow compreendia o receio de Red. Compreendia a bondade gigantesca em Red. E por isso, nunca a temeu.

Sua confiança em Red era quase alarmante para aqueles ao redor, que só recentemente tiveram a infelicidade em aprender que a garota da capa vermelha escondia outra natureza sob o manto.

Os súditos de Snow não tinham a mesma fé em Red que aquela tinha. Mas Snow não aceitava julgamentos. Ela não perdoaria alguém que viesse a ferir Red em seu preconceito. E nessa intensa confiança, Red se sentia em casa.

Só ao redor de Snow aquele castelo conseguia se tornar aconchegante. Só sob a presença da Rainha que todos evitavam olhares mais tortos. Com Snow, Red aceitava-se pelo que era, encorajada a integrar-se com seus dois lados e viver sem flagelar-se tanto. Red era feliz com Snow.

Em troca de tamanha segurança e conforto, Red lhe oferecia o que quisesse. Dedicou sua inteira lealdade a ela, jurou-lhe a vida para lutar pelo seu reino e pela sua causa. Prometeu proteger o povo de Snow como se fosse seu, contanto que assim Snow quisesse.

Ela não se via como subordinada a Snow. Nem tanto a outra lhe pedia tal posicionamento. Mas, no fundo de si, tanto seu lobo quanto sua parte humana mais sã, entendia: Snow é uma grande amiga a quem Red deve muito. E ela faria de tudo para honrar sua amizade.

Snow sabia disso. E permitia, mesmo que em vezes alarmada pelo altruísmo e cego heroísmo de Red, que aquilo continuasse. Tanto era, em fato, que ela escolheu preservar sua amizade na sua maior pureza, sem contaminá-la por ilusões de poder. As duas se tratavam como sempre o fizeram. Como se aquele imenso palácio fosse sua pequena e humilde cabana na floresta.

— Oh, Red. – Snow riu. – De forma alguma. Não preciso de nada. Você sabe, esse Reino funciona com pessoas que fazem esse trabalho com o maior prazer. Não há por que você insistir em nos fornecer comida.

Red suspirou.

— Velhos hábitos. Eu vou caçar hoje, então pensei que pudesse precisar de algo? Todos concordam que minha caça é mais proveitosa do que de qualquer outro.

— Não estou duvidando. – Snow lhe mostrou um sorriso, retirando-se da posição debruçada sobre a sacada e voltando ao interior da sala. Ela lhe serviu uma taça de água de uma das várias jarras sobre uma mesa lateral. Ofereceu-a para Red, silenciosamente perguntando se gostaria de uma para si, mas a outra negou. Ela pôs a jarra de volta e tornou a andar em direção à grande mesa a qual Red sentava. – Eu seria a primeira pessoa a confirmar isso. Sua caça é excelente! – Agradou a amiga, tentando sentar-se à mesa junto a ela. Mas suas pernas eram menores do que as de Red e a mesa conseguia ser ridiculamente alta. Três desajeitadas tentativas depois, em que Snow tentara pular e sentar-se, Red entendeu que deveria ajudar. Pegou a amiga pela cintura, numa naturalidade impressionante, e, com um pequeno impulso, colocou Snow sentada ao seu lado. Ela riu do estado da amiga. O contraste entre seu comportamento descontraído com sua aparência de realeza no momento.

Snow agora usava um longo vestido branco, com uma calda quase penada, plumosa. As mangas bufantes eram controladas, mas o colar brilhante em esmeralda compensou a extravagância.

Mas sua vestimenta especial tinha um motivo.

Elas haviam acabado de voltar de um anúncio real, em que declaram ao povo a situação entre o Reino de Snow e as intenções sujas da Rainha Má. Com firmeza e integridade, Snow comunicou ao seu povo sua posição contra Regina, e explicou-lhes que buscaria por nada além de justiça. Encantados por seu espírito bondoso e puro, as pessoas do Reino lhe aplaudiram e reforçaram sua fé e lealdade a nova Rainha. Charming, como sempre, abraçou-lhe com carinho, reconhecendo o poder de sua esposa. Os anões sorriram para sua amiga e Red contentou-se em lhe lançar um olhar orgulhoso.

O Reino estava então preparado para um combate. Todos estavam de acordo com aqui, e entendiam que enfrentar a tirania de Regina era necessário, apesar dos claros riscos. Eles tinham fé em Snow. Como Red.

— Tem algo em sua mente? Você parece preocupada. – Snow mudou o assunto de repente, pegando Red desprevenida.

— Não exatamente. Wolfstime está no seu pico hoje e… na noite passada eu não consegui me livrar da impressão de que alguém estava me vigiando.

— Vigiando? – Snow largou sua taça ao seu lado, virando o tronco para dar completa atenção à amiga. – Como assim? Você estava caçando nos arredores do Reino?

— Não. Um pouco mais além. A floresta estava deserta, eu chequei antes de me transformar, mas… Eu não sei, durante minha corrida, eu sentia olhos sobre mim.

— Você acha que pode ser outro lobo? Ou uma alcateia? – A voz de Snow parecia feliz com a possibilidade. Ela entendia quão deslocada Red se sentia em sua condição especial, e secretamente ela desejava que a amiga encontrasse novamente um dos seus, para que não se sentisse mais sozinha. – Ou… a alcateia de Anita?

O assunto nunca era antigo demais. A ferida de Red sobre Anita ainda era fresca e ainda lhe perturbava, por mais que tentasse esconder. Mas Snow não precisava vê-la tão desolada novamente. Ela devia se manter forte. Não precisava preocupar Snow com um detalhe desses.

— Eu sei o que aconteceu, mas – Snow insistia, mas agora adotava um tom mais cuidadoso em tratar do assunto delicado que era Anita. – Você acha que é possível que o Alpha dele esteja atrás de você?

Red riu um riso seco.

— Snow. Teoricamente, eu sou o Alpha daquela alcateia. No sistema em que eles operam, eles devem lealdade a mim. – Por mais que mantivesse um rosto suave e amigável, Red se sentia horrível por dentro.

— Talvez eles queiram que você volte e assuma seu lugar como líder-

— Snow. – Red pediu, a voz mais fiel ao que realmente sentia: séria e pesada. – Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, mas eu não acho que está funcionando como você espera. – Ela novamente fingiu um sorriso para amiga, tentando não magoá-la.

— Desculpe. – Snow abaixou o rosto, fitando as próprias mãos. – É que eu sinto que você está sozinha ultimamente. Eu só queria que você se sentisse melhor.

Sinceramente tocada pela intenção carinhosa se sua amiga, Red vira seu corpo para ela, pegando as mãos de Snow entre as suas sem hesitar.

— Eu entendo. E eu agradeço. Eu poderia ter ficado como a líder deles se quisesse. Mas não teria sido certo. Meu lugar é aqui, com você. – Dessa vez seu sorriso foi honesto. Simples, mas poderoso, iluminando o rosto de Snow.

— Você é tão carinhosa comigo. Eu só me preocupo em você sentir-se sozinha. Quer dizer, com essa nova função, tantas novas responsabilidades, a iminente guerra contra Regina, eu-. É sufocante. E está tirando do tempo que costumávamos passar juntas – Snow abraçou o braço que Red mantinha para segurar suas mãos. Ela aconchegou-se perto da amiga, sua cabeça deitada no ombro da amiga.

— Hey, não se preocupe. Eu entendo o que está em risco aqui. Eu sei que as coisas não são mais as mesas e que você carrega a vida de um povo em suas mãos. Não ache que me incomodo com isso. É tão caloroso ver você honrando seu lugar de direito, como alguém da realeza, um líder. Isso a faz feliz. É o seu lugar. Eu não poderia me incomodar com isso. – Red beijou o topo da cabeça de Snow, aproveitando para inspirar seu cheiro delicioso.

Ela cheirava ao inverno. Ao frio, às flores, ao bosque, ao verde. Sua essência carregava Red a sua casa de infância, na pequena cabana que dividia com Granny; Nos coelhos e pássaros que passavam por lá de tempos em tempos. Snow lhe recordava o melhor de sua terra. Snow era a natureza a qual Red pertencia.

— Obrigada, Red. – A menor soltou um suspiro longo e profundo, como se estivesse segurando o ar no seu pulmão há dias, insegura e temerosa. E então lhe soltando, livrando-se do recente sentimento de culpa que lhe atormentava ao pensar em Red. – Mas, então. Se não é um lobo a seguindo, o que você acha que seja? – Ela ergueu-se de volta, receosa de que Charming pudesse adentrar a qualquer momento. Por mais que o homem fosse nobre e compreensivo, seus olhares desconfiados na direção de Red se tornaram cada vez menos discretos. Talvez essa fosse a única coisa realmente diferente do seu tempo juntas na cabana.

Red forçava a si mesma a entender. Snow e Charming eram Amores Verdadeiros. Charming era um homem virtuoso e gentil. Ele tratava Snow com carinho, exatamente como ela merecia. Red não iria reclamar. Se Snow estava feliz, Red aceitaria as mudanças. Mesmo que, no fundo, ver sua amiga limitar a amizade para preservar qualquer outra coisa, bem – Isso a machucava um pouco.

Então Red limpou a garganta antes de continuar. Engolindo o que acabara de adentar sua mente.

— Eu não sei. Como disse, eu chequei a floresta. Estava segura, ninguém estava por lá. Também não senti nenhum cheiro desconhecido ou novo. O que é estranho, por que meus sentidos são sempre confiáveis. Eu- Isso me deixou frustrada! Será que estou imaginando coisas? – Snow sorriu ao ver Red ser tão honesta a respeito do assunto. Ela estava sinceramente irritada com o fato de não entender o que acontecia; de não poder confiar em seus sempre tão confiáveis sentidos. E essa irritação inocente lhe entreteve por um segundo.

— Se eu fosse você, não me preocuparia tanto. É a segunda noite da Wolfstime. Você está estressada e cansada da noite passada. – Red tentou interrompê-la para argumentar, mas Snow continuou, como se a respondendo. – Não tente disfarçar. Eu conseguia ouvir os seus rosnados frustrados do fim do corredor quando chegou nessa manhã. Você não é tão discreta assim, para uma caçadora. – Snow riu. Red corou-se ao ser descoberta.

— É frustrante! A sensação de ser espionada me desconcentrou. Eu não consegui caçar o coelho e ainda bati contra uma árvore. Qualquer um sairia rosnando. – Ela desviou o olhar, legitimamente constrangida, mas tentando justificar-se a cima de tudo.

— Qualquer um que pudesse. – Snow riu novamente, adorando o lado mais infantil e natural de Red, sem a postura de guardiã e soldado. Era essa a Red que a encantara, ainda que sua versão mais madura fosse igualmente atraente.

— O que isso quer dizer? – Red virou o rosto para Snow, um bico moldando seus lábios rosados. O cenho franzido em discordância.

E Snow riu outra vez. Mas tentou monitorar-se, pois entendia as volatidade e força das emoções de Red em noite de lua cheia. Ela não iria querer acidentalmente provocar a amiga. Em vez de continuar sua brincadeira, resolveu por beijar a bochecha da mais alta e pular da mesa, pondo-se de pé no chão.

— Nada. Eu não quis dizer nada. – Snow levou as mãos para trás de seu pescoço, desprendendo o pesado colar de esmeralda que já começara a irritar seu peito. Ela segurou-o em uma mão, enquanto a outra se estendia para recolher a taça de água da mesa, ao lado de Red. Esta, que não tirava os olhos dourados de si. – Mas, falando em rosnar, talvez você devesse ir andando. A lua está surgindo e eu sei como você fica inquieta quando não se transforma. – Snow sorriu, como se um assunto como esse fosse o mais natural que uma Rainha pudesse discutir.

— Ah, — Red suspirou, fechando os olhos, ordenando-os a voltar à cor natural; Ela podia senti-los queimando mais claros. – Você tem razão. Vou ver se consigo dissipar isso na caça de hoje. Eu me prometi compensar por ontem. – Ela sorriu, também descendo da mesa.

— Lembre-se que, mesmo se não conseguir nada, ninguém vai morrer de fome. – Snow fez graça, apontando para o grande e luxuoso salão de jantar, que só esperava por uma ordem para ser recheado por um longo banquete.

Red solto o riso junto do deboche, fitando Snow com olhos teimosos.

— Vou tentar lembrar isso enquanto persigo um veado. E tento não derrubar uma árvore com a cabeça. – Ela se aproximou de Snow para dar-lhe um breve abraço de despedida. O carinho tornou-se costume antes de Red sair floresta adentro. Como se uma garantia de que ela fosse voltar ilesa.

— E não se preocupe com "ser vigiada". É provavelmente a Blue Fairy esperando alguém desejar em uma estrela. – Snow aconselhou, partindo o abraço com imediato sentimento de saudade.

— Ou uma coruja. – Red retrucou. Ela odiava corujas.

Snow riu.

— Ou uma coruja.


	2. Chapter 2

Red realmente odiava corujas.

Ela conseguia dizer se por causa dos grandes olhos brilhantes que manchavam a escuridão da floresta, ou da desconfortante torção de suas cabeças. Qualquer razão que fosse, corujas lhe irritavam. Seus "oh-oh"s competiam com os uivos de seu lobo, quase que numa discussão eterna. Não. Ela não gostava de corujas.

Snow não entendia realmente o porquê. A princesa sempre apreciara todos os tipos de pássaros. Ao ponto em que aprendera a comunicar-se com eles, em um nível mais básico possível. Red um dia tentara entender como aquilo podia possivelmente funcionar, mas Snow só lhe respondeu com um breve "Talvez você devesse perguntar para os pássaros", e nunca mais tocou no assunto. E a camponesa não insistiu. Se ela conseguia transformar-se em um lobo gigantesco em menos de um segundo, por que duvidaria da habilidade de Snow em entender aves? Isso não devia ser assim tão fantástico.

Mas a curiosidade de Red estava em outro lugar: Nas corujas. Ela se perguntava o que pássaros com aqueles poderiam dizer à Snow, se tivessem a chance de pousar por perto do castelo. Qual seria seu segredo e o que seus arrogantes "oh-oh"s poderiam significar? Red queria um motivo para explicar sua aversão.

Por hora, aquilo continuaria uma infantil implicância.

Desconforto de tal tamanho que aprendera a detectar seu bater de asas mesmo a longas distâncias. Ela sabia exatamente quando uma coruja estava para voar por perto ou pousar em um galho. O que lhe dava tempo suficiente para recolher o impulso para pular e mordê-las no ar. Mas suas patas não eram como as dos felinos, nascidos para escalar árvores. Nem ela podia pular tão alto. O máximo que conseguiu, quando pela primeira vez tentou comer uma coruja, foi arrancá-la as penas das asas. O grande lobo negro caiu ao chão num baque surdo, rolando pela terra com penas brancas escapando de sua boca. Tudo isso enquanto a coruja continuava seu percurso esnobe pela noite.

Mas Red não ouvira corujas na noite passada. Nem seu canto, nem seu voo. Em fato, nada. A floresta estava estranhamente quieta. Exatamente como nessa segunda noite. E aquilo a irritava. Quem dera ela pudesse culpar as corujas por sua má caça dessa vez.

A noite estava escura como sempre, mas curiosamente silenciosa. E os pares de olhos ainda estavam ali, assistindo os movimentos de Red.

E não eram as corujas! Nem Blue, nem ninguém! Ninguém estava por perto; E aquela incerteza estava se acumulando dentro da mente já alterada de Red, causando sua irritação – usual de uma lua cheia – a crescer mais e mais. Quando se percebeu, ela estava rosnando para o vazio. Furiosa.

A sensação estava de volta, ainda mais forte do que na noite passada. O que quer que fosse aquilo, parecia ter se decidido em perseguir o grande lobo. Os olhos, Red sentia, estavam mais atentos, mais pesados em si. Como se tivessem chegado mais e mais perto. Os pelos ao longo de suas costas se erriçaram. Uma brisa gelada balançou sua pequena juba e forçou Red a desistir do veado de que corria atrás.

Ela cravou suas garras no chão e levou terra para longe na inércia de seu movimento, tentando parar. Enfim imóvel, ela tentou concentrar-se na nova presença a lhe seguir. Tentou detectar um som, um cheiro, um movimento. Mas nada. O tremor em seu peito, atrás de fôlego, rosnando, ainda a atrapalhava. Ela ordenou seu corpo a silenciar.

Em pouco tempo, a floresta ficou muda. Nem os grilos e vagalumes ousavam vagar pela escuridão deserta.

Red rugiu o mais alto possível, tão alto que jurou que sua voz humana tivesse ultrapassado seu corpo de lobo. Ela tentou assustar a presença para longe. Latiu para os arbustos e correu contra as árvores, empurrando-as com seu peso, cravando suas garras fundo na madeira. Os troncos tremiam e de cima caiam as folhas mais fracas. O som grave morreu aos poucos, e novamente só o que se ouvia era a respiração do lobo.

A presença não fora embora. Não se assustara. Não se movera. Continuara ali, fixa em Red.

Sua paciência se esvaia rapidamente, e ela sentia que poderia perder o controle do lobo em sua raiva naquele momento. Exigiu-se a se recompor. Ela não poderia perder para uma sensação, por mais desconfortável que fosse. Talvez, realmente, estivesse apenas cansada, imaginando coisas. Se era real ou não, a paranoia lhe estava desestabilizando a ponto de perder total concentração. Não conseguiria caçar hoje. Não enquanto os olhos invisíveis continuassem analisando cada mínimo movimento seu.

E, para um lobo, aquilo era ultrajante. Ela não suportava estar sendo observada daquela forma. Muito menos ser passiva a isso! Ela era uma caçadora. Ela dependia de sua discrição. Misturar-se com o ambiente, dominar o silêncio e aproveitar-se da escuridão: era isso o que ela saiba que devia fazer. Era isso o que seu forte instinto lhe dizia. E, naquele momento, seu lado mais primal e natural estava sendo ridicularizado por algo ou alguém que não tinha a coragem de mostrar-se.

Não. Talvez a presença fosse já imensamente corajosa, simplesmente por estar espreitando Red. O grande lobo, aliado do exército de Snow White e Príncipe Charming, que rendia soldados em segundos. O monstro que um dia aterrorizou aldeias e matou dezenas de homens em uma noite. Aquele lobo que assassinou a líder da maior alcateia daquelas terras. Red, em seu estado de mente mais agressivo e violento, não era alguém com quem se cruzar. Era um fato triste e às vezes doloroso, mas ela sabia ser verdade. Seu lobo era poderoso.

E, ainda assim, alguém ousava lhe seguir. Quem fosse, devia ter uma boa intenção para arriscar sua vida, porque a perseguição barata já esgotara o resto de bondade que Red poderia guardar em sua forma animal e faminta. Não. Ela não teria piedade da presença, uma vez que conseguisse lhe fincar os dentes. Deixar-se sentir o sangue correr sobre sua língua. Iria quebrar o seu pescoço com prazer, arrastando seu corpo para a praça pública, exibindo a todos o perigo de irritar um lobisomem.

Oh.

O que estava pensando? De onde saíra tão sangrenta imaginação e por que estava externando seus desejos mais hostis daquela forma, rugindo ao nada?

Isso não é bom, Red pensou. Seu lobo subira à sua cabeça. A frustração de perder a caça, somada com a fome deixada pela mesma situação no dia anterior – Ah, ela permitiu que aquilo lhe tirasse a sanidade por um momento.

Ela suspirou fundo, sacudindo a cabeça, na esperança de que isso literalmente dispersasse seus prévios pensamentos sanguinários. Snow não ficaria orgulhosa se soubesse o que passara por sua cabeça. Ela devia voltar.

Devia esquecer-se de caçar, se transformar de volta e retornar ao castelo. Precisava de um bom banho frio para acalmar a mente. Iria comer algo quando se encontrasse com Granny e dormiria uma noite humana. Chega de rosnados por um dia. Sua garganta já ardia – uma sede que ela não podia ignorar – e sua cabeça latejava insistentemente. Chega.

Moveu seu grande corpo na direção do castelo. As patas fofas marcando o chão e fazendo um barulho quase massivo. Suas pegadas não seriam motivo de preocupação para o povo do campo. Red tinha consciência do medo que podia causar, por isso optava livremente em caçar o mais longe possível do castelo e dos vilarejos. Não queria comprometer seus rebanhos ou cachorros. Caçaria raposas, coelhos, veados. Embora, devia reconhecer, sua carne fosse um tanto diferente do gosto ao que um dia, infelizmente, se acostumou.

O caminho de volta era mais iluminado. As tochas dos altos muros do castelo pintavam o manto preto em sua frente, e ela conseguia enxergar um pouco mais. Outros passos mais e adentrou uma pequena clareira. A luz da enorme lua cheia batia na água de um lago e refletia um tom branco por todas as superfícies. Era como se fosse dia.

Red aproximou-se de sua beirada e abaixou a cabeça para tomar da água. Fosse um lobo normal, a tarefa não seria tão desconfortável. Mas sua forma era muito maior e ela precisava arquear todo seu corpo para tocar o nariz à agua. A língua bateu no lago num ritmo lento e cansado. As vibrações de seu movimento distorceram a imagem da lua que se formara mais à frente, enquanto o som amplo preenchia os arredores. Ela ouviu alguns coelhos – agora sim, nas proximidades do castelo – correrem para longe do grande lobo e esconderem-se em suas tocas. Red ignorou.

Seu temperamento mostrou-se perigosamente volátil nessa noite e decidiu encerrar sua caça antes que qualquer coisa saísse errada. Sem mencionar que agora era altamente arriscado retomar suas atividades, tão perto dos camponeses. Uma Red irritada, cercada de pessoas medrosas e indefesas – É, ela preferiria esperar o próximo mês para caçar. Nem amanhã, no último dia da Wolfstime, arriscaria outro incômodo. Precisava praticar seu controle sobre qualquer outra lua. Devia reforça-lo ainda mais, para evitar que pensamentos como os de antes se repetissem.

Alguns minutos se passaram e sua cede já havia acabado, mas ela continuava tomando da água. Talvez quisesse compensar por sua fome. Talvez ter uma tarefa em mente lhe ocupasse o suficiente para se acalmar.

Quando bastou, permaneceu na mesma posição. Não ergueu a cabeça nem endireitou a coluna. Continuou com o rosto perto da água que lentamente se aquietava. Seu reflexo foi tomando lugar, ainda ondulando de leve. E olhos dourados perfurantes lhe encararam de volta.

Ela já havia visto seu reflexo antes, como um lobo. Não se assustou com sua aparência. Para manter a honestidade, ela pensara que fosse muito mais aterrorizante do que realmente era. Seu pelo era de um negro profundo, que, sob a luz da lua, brilhava num azul penetrante. Ela imaginou que fosse ser mais marrom do que negra: essa foi sua única grande surpresa. A cor de seu pelo era quase do mesmo tom dos cabelos de Snow. Ela sorriu em sua mente quando percebeu pela primeira vez.

Snow já lhe vira como um lobo antes. Várias e várias vezes, na verdade. Provavelmente, mais do que qualquer um que Red já conhecera. Snow era mais acostumada com a forma animal de Red do que a própria lobisomem poderia ser. E a pequena sempre gostou de repetir: "Você é um lindo lobo, Red".

Red não acreditava. Claro, não era o monstro horrendo que se mostrava em seus pesadelos. Era um lobo. Um lobo muito maior do que o normal, grande como um cavalo – o pônei que achava que fosse se mostrou uma doce ilusão -, mas, de qualquer forma, um lobo. Um animal. Não era linda. Não era doce ou amável. Não nessa forma. Ela sempre estranhara o apreço de Snow por ela. Mas não questionava, pois sabia que a amiga iria retornar com seu longo discurso de perdão e auto aceitação.

Red não se encantava por seu lobo da forma que Snow o fazia. Mas ela deixara, aos poucos, de ter completo repúdio de sua imagem. Por isso estava, agora, perdida nos próprios olhos dourados, vendo ali um tom de raiva e dor. Tom esse que nunca realmente deixou seus olhos de lobo. Raiva parecia ser sua pré-disposição para assumir sua outra natureza. E dor, bem – Dor era o que ela trazia consigo.

A clareira, de repente, se escureceu. Red pensou que a lua estivesse oculta atrás de uma densa nuvem ou que, talvez, tivesse perdido a noção de tempo e passado horas ponderando pensamentos. Ela pôs-se em postura ereta, assumindo sua completa altura, na intenção de voltar para o castelo, quando algo prendeu sua atenção.

O reflexo da lua havia escurecido. Mas não como estivesse se pondo na noite. Ela assumiu um tom roxo pouco natural. Água vibrou inquieta, enquanto uma nuvem grossa de cor púrpura parecia ocupar o fundo do lago.

Um rosnado involuntário se iniciou no peito de Red, e ela concordou em permiti-lo. Afastou-se do lago com passadas lentas e tensas. Ela conhecia muito bem aquela nuvem. Os músculos de seu corpo endureceram, seu pelo levantou, e seus dentes brancos se mostraram por debaixo de sua boca.

Regina.

Era Regina? Era ela quem a estava vigiando? Droga. Ela não podia permitir que Regina lhe encontrasse; Ela estava perto demais do castelo. Devia correr.

Quando viu a água, numa bolha anormal, emergir do lago, sabia que era tarde demais. Não! Ela não podia arriscar a segurança do reino, batalhando com Regina ali, naquele momento.

Ela correu.

Usou de sua raiva contida para explodir numa corrida frenética para longe, em direção contrária ao castelo. A energia queimava suas veias enquanto suas pernas chutavam o chão, para longe e longe. As garras arrancavam raízes e terra, lançando-as para todos os lados, deixando não mais pegadas, mas fundos buracos pelo caminho.

As árvores ao redor de si eram nubladas, distorcidas pela sua velocidade. Ela tentaria mesmo despistar uma nuvem de fumaça? Uma bruxa como Regina? Havia mesmo outra coisa que pudesse tentar? Red tinha que conseguir. Regina não poderia ameaçar os camponeses por perto.

O ar fugia de seus pulmões rapidamente, juntos de grunhidos e rosnados. Ela tentava puxar toda sua força e direciona-la adiante, o mais distante que pudesse. Mas não conseguiu chegar ao horizonte.

— Não, não, não. Eu sinto muito, mas não posso deixar que corra mais um pouco.

Ela parou.

A voz de Regina soou perto de seu ouvido. Seu corpo não mais se movia, quase que congelado no meio do movimento. Seus ossos eram gelados e os músculos estavam trancados. Só o que se movia era o seu peito, para cima e para baixo, tentando regular sua respiração.

Ela estava suspensa um pouco acima do chão por uma serpente roxa de energia. A magia esquentava sua pele, deixando uma sensação formigante por debaixo de seu pelo. Era um toque terrível.

— Demorei algum tempo para achar você, sabia? — Regina deixou de ser apenas uma voz metálica atrás de si. Num cintilar oco, ela se materializou na frente de Red. — Você corre bastante, e assustou muitos de meus melhores caçadores. Que animal temperamental você é, uh, Red. — O nome da mulher deixou os lábios de Regina num tom de superior. Toda a aura que contornada a figura daquela bruxa era uma de poder e superioridade, por mais irritante que isso fosse para Red. A Rainha Má carregava uma reputação, mas, acima de tudo, uma presença sufocante. Ela era mesmo poderosa.

Red não iria se render a isso. Ela só se curvaria a uma Rainha.

Reuniu suas forças e sacudiu seu corpo, tentando com toda a sua vontade sair do aperto da magia de Regina. Mas nada. A serpente só parecer crescer mais ainda, tocando e tomando mais da superfície de seu corpo, até que alcançou seu pescoço. O ar foi apertado para fora. O latido não era mais tão bravo.

A magia começou a lhe apertar mais e mais e Red já sentia seus ossos no limite, a ponto de quebrar. Um gemido de dor escapou de sua boca antes que pudesse pará-lo e Regina sorriu.

Ergueu de leve a sua mão e a serpente relaxou ao seu comando. O lobo caiu ao chão, ofegante. Seus músculos não se mexiam e seus membros pareciam toneladas mais pesados, fixos ao chão. Seu corpo não respondia a suas ordens. Ela se sentia quase dormente.

Com a visão ao nível do chão, Red só conseguia ver os saltos de Regina pousando suavemente na terra e a nuvem de energia que a envolvia dissipar-se no ar da noite. Em poucos passos, a Rainha estava em pé frente à cabeça do grande lobo. O animal não tinha forças para erguer-se ou sequer rosnar seu descontentamento na presença da mulher. Concentrou-se em recolocar sua respiração na normalidade, reunindo aos poucos a energia para lutar novamente.

Antes que pudesse ouvi-la se aproximando, Regina ajoelhou-se em sua frente. Ainda imóvel, Red não conseguiu olhar-lhe o semblante. Não conseguiu entender as emoções que se escondiam em seu rosto e em suas intenções. O pânico começou a vencer a raiva.

Sentiu uma mão encostar de leve em seu pelo. Um tanto fraco em sua posição, o toque foi ganhando espaço, e em poucos segundos Red já sentia os dedos de Regina deslizarem por entre seus pelos negros. A linha dos movimentos da mulher lhe deixavam um calafrio desconfortável e uma incomparável sensação de formigamento; Sua pele claramente protestando a proximidade da bruxa.

Um murmúrio de apreciação foi ouvido, quebrando o silêncio na atmosfera. Regina agora parecia cantarolar um pensamento por trás de seus lábios, já tendo tomado certa liberdade em explorar a superfície de Red.

— Realmente, é uma criatura fascinante.

Finalmente a voz metálica retornou aos sentidos de Red, cujo corpo agora tremia na antecipação de atacá-la. Ainda, porém, nada em si se movia. Algum tipo de magia parecia pesar sobre seu corpo, mantendo-a submissa ao toque de Regina.

— Não acho que um lobo como você pertença a uma humilde floresta como essa, não é mesmo? Você se destaca demais. — Regina riu de leve, erguendo-se do chão e retomando suas estancia de poder. — Será muito bem apreciada em outro Castelo.

Foi a última coisa que Red ouviu antes de sentir o corpo adormecer. Sua visão foi encoberta por uma névoa púrpura e seus sentidos se apagaram.

* * *

Trabalhar no restaurante não era tão ruim quanto poderia parecer.

Ruby se divertia de tempos em tempos. Os clientes lhe davam atenção e ela desenvolvera boas amizades com as poucas outras garçonetes que Granny se sentira na obrigação de contratar. Tony, o cozinheiro, também não era um homem desagradável. Um pouco reservado em vezes, mas sempre disposto a piadas e brincadeiras para aliviar a tensão que a velha senhora punha nos ombros da neta. O trabalho não era ruim.

Sua _vida_ não era ruim. Mas ela realmente desejava mais.

Com Granny a pressionando com novas responsabilidades, a natureza rebelde de Ruby se agitava ao poucos. Ela estava perdendo a paciência para lidar com as exigências de sua avó, tanto dentro quanto fora de seu trabalho; Trabalhar para a família nem sempre era tão confortável quanto a alternativa. Principalmente quando se tratando de alguém rígido como Granny.

Ruby era exigida dia e noite. As expectativas e regras da avó lhe tiravam da liberdade à qual a garota tanto aspirava. Ela não poderia continuar sufocada pela autoridade inflexível daquela mulher. Ela precisava se _abstrair_. Qualquer outra coisa que não envolvesse servir café e atender aos chamados de sua gerente de tempo integral. Realmente, qualquer coisa. Até mesmo uma noite fora com suas amigas.

Emma não era exatamente calorosa, Ruby sabia admitir. Mas Mary era gentil e atenciosa, sempre lhe ouvindo e aconselhando no que podia; Carregando um tom maternal ao tratar suas crises quase adolescentes, Mary era uma boa amiga. Embora de gostos e personalidade quase opostos, Ruby e Mary Margaret mantinham uma saudável relação, encontrando-se quase todas as manhãs no Café, conversando sobre tópicos superficiais e ocasionalmente saindo juntas para aliviar a cabeça em meio a vinho e queijo.

A saída com Emma seria uma primeira vez, a propósito. Ruby estava um tanto insegura em partilhar de uma noite de descontração com a loira. Ela lhe parecia um tanto rabugenta e tensa em suas primeiras conversações. A garota esperava provar essa impressão errada ao se aprofundar na relação com a outra. Ainda assim, enquanto dirigia seu carro sobre a rua do bairro exato, o nervosismo era evidente: Ela não queria ter Emma como inimizade. Não quando Mary Margaret parecia tão próxima a ela. Até o filho da prefeita parecia apreciar sua companhia; E todos da cidade, para bem ou para mal, sabiam de Emma Swan. O desejo da garçonete era entender o apresso de tantas pessoas por ela e enfim quebrar o fantasma de sua primeira impressão.

Era um caminho não muito difícil. Emma parecia aberta a relacionar-se com Ruby, mesmo que por através de Mary Margaret. E Ruby estava contente com o progresso. Ela podia sentir, no passar dos dias, que a conversa casual entre as duas ia se tornando mais e mais fácil. A xerife começara a tomar o hábito de almoçar no restaurante, dando à Ruby oportunidades suficientes para se aproximar. As coisas estavam em um bom rumo.

Ela suspirou, tentando manter os pensamentos mais nervosos de lado. Não havia motivo por que estar insegura sobre Emma. Ela era uma boa mulher e Mary parecia confiá-la o bastante, e isso assegurava Ruby de o mínimo de conforto. Tudo ficaria bem.

Estacionou o carro na frente do prédio cinza. O motor silenciou-se. Ruby tirou a chave da ignição e desceu para a calçada, acionando o alarme e direcionando-se para a porta de entrada. Tocou a campainha do apartamento e ficou a esperar uma resposta.

Outro suspiro trêmulo forçou-se para fora de seu peito. Logo rolou os ombros para trás, tentando ao máximo aliviar sua postura rígida. Ela se sentia agitada. Incomumente agitada.

Queria relacionar o estranho nervosismo à Emma e à noite de conversas embaraçosas que lhe esperava, mas no fundo ela sabia que sua insegurança quanto a isso não poderia estar gerando tamanho desconforto. Era algo a mais, e não saber determinar a causa principal para seu humor só lhe adicionava mais e mais agitação.

Era como que sua pele estivesse mais fina, mais irritada ao vento da noite. Como se os sons fossem mais incomodativos ou as luzes mais fortes. Seu humor não estava equilibrado. Ruby se sentia densa em seu corpo. Cheia de uma energia que não conseguia definir. E aquilo não correspondia a qualquer tensão feminina. Ela entendia seu corpo e sabia como se sentia antes em seus dias do mês. E o que estava sentindo agora ia muito além disso.

Até o frio da noite lhe atingia com mais força. Um terceiro suspiro se fazia e ela descansava as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco de couro. Tentando se distrair, olhou para os lados e só enxergou uma rua quieta onde um ou dois grupos de pessoas conversavam sobre qualquer coisa. No outro lado, uma lâmpada piscava no poste sobre a rua, irradiando uma monotonia contagiante. E um pouco acima disso, pedindo-lhe devida atenção, a lua clara coloria o céu da noite.

Ruby nunca entendeu muito bem como as fases da lua funcionavam – sua educação não se mantivera tão forte depois que começou a trabalhar no restaurante e a isso ela culpava a falta de prática -, mas sabia com certeza que a forma era uma lua cheia.

E a mulher se sentia curiosamente atraída à imagem daquela lua brilhando sobre o manto negro e profundo. Seus olhos não se desviaram por longos minutos, só contente em admirar um corpo tão misterioso. Os pensamentos incomuns foram interrompidos pelo ruído do interfone ao seu lado.

Foi puxada de volta para o presente, estalando sua atenção para a caixa de som agora à sua frente. "Sim?" Veio a voz distorcida do outro lado, combinada com uma estática eletrônica que irritava os ouvidos de Ruby. Pelo timbre gentil da palavra, era definitivamente Mary Margaret atendendo ao aparelho.

— M&M, sou eu, Ruby. – A garota respondeu um tanto tímida ao quebrar o silêncio da rua. — Sou a carona de vocês... Para a noite das garotas?

"Ah, claro! Suba, Ruby. Espere aqui." Mary lhe respondeu, logo terminando a comunicação com um bip grave. A porta estalou aberta e Ruby adentrou o prédio, forçando-se a deixar na rua sua tensão inicial.

Dois rangentes lances de escadas depois e ela já estava em frente à porta do apartamento de Emma e Mary Margaret.

Uma conversa descontraída e um tanto humorada parecia preencher o lugar e transbordar para o corredor. A atmosfera já lhe contaminava com mais disposição e um sorriso se fez em seu rosto. Levou uma mão à maçaneta, enquanto a outra fazia menção de bater à madeira. Para sua surpresa, a porta estava destrancada e abriu-se sem o menor esforço. Deu-se a liberdade ir entrando.

— Oi? — Ruby chamou para dentro da sala, logo fechando a entrada atrás de si. – M&M? Emma? – O cômodo estava vazio, apesar do alto som de conversa vindo de algum outro lugar. Correndo o olhar sobre o que encontrou, Ruby tentou procurá-las.

Em poucos segundos, Emma desceu da pequena escada em caracol ao seu lado.

— Oh, oi, Ruby. – A loura lhe lançou um sorriso antes de dirigir-se para a cozinha e servir-se de um copo de água. – Mary Margaret disse que você estava vindo. Não espere de pé, a propósito. Ela ainda está se arrumando. – O tom da mulher tinha uma mistura de provocação e ligeiro cansaço. Ruby entendia.

— Não se preocupe. Eu levei umas boas horas colocando tudo isso. – Rindo consigo mesma, a garçonete sinalizou para o seu conjunto gótico, adornado de vários colares e braceletes. Emma pareceu pensar antes de falar qualquer coisa, escondendo um olhar acusador.

— Não entendo vocês, de verdade. Se é só um PUB- Quero dizer, por que não uma calça jeans e uma simples camiseta? – A postura menos elegante da mulher antecipou seu gosto para vestimenta. Portanto não era surpresa para Ruby um comentário como esse. Ela simplesmente sorriu.

— Por favor! Calça jeans e camiseta são roupas de igreja.

Emma riu em um fôlego.

— É claro- Vamos, sente-se. Não fique parada na frente da porta. Você está me deixando nervosa. – A loira logo apontou para o par de sofás à sua direita, pedindo para Ruby acomodar-se. Só entendendo a ironia do pedido, a garota relaxou. Sentou-se com prazer, sentindo o estofado sugar-lhe a tensão anterior. Ela suspirou e ajeitou-se numa posição confortável. Em oposição a ela, Emma sentou-se no sofá à sua frente.

A morena não esperava outra coisa, e suprimiu um sorriso amarelo.

— Então, como é? – A pergunta da outra lhe pegou desprevenida. Ruby a respondeu com um olhar confuso e um breve "uh?" que Emma entendeu. – O PUB. Como é?

— Nada de especial. Para falar a verdade, não sei muito bem. Nunca tive a coragem de ir sozinha. – Ruby assumiu a agora o mesmo tom que usava em seu trabalho: uma simpatia padrão.

— Oh? E nos carrega para lá assim, ao acaso? – E não deixou de perceber que todas as palavras de Emma sempre levavam um leve tom de sarcasmo. Ela não conseguia entender, porém, se era esta a intenção ou apenas um hábito forte demais para ser largado.

— Ora, não sou eu quem se recusa a pisar no Rabbit Hole. Você sabe qual era minha primeira opção. – Ruby ergueu as mãos para cima, brincando uma rendição.

— Justo. – Emma levou o copo aos lábios. Sou olhar parecia tentar entender Ruby por trás da persona extrovertida. Ruby, por sua vez, sentindo a intensidade do olhar, ajeitou-se no lugar, desconfortável. E Emma forçou-se a corrigir-se. – Oh, desculpa. Você... quer água ou alguma coisa? Para beber? Não sei quanto mais Mary Margaret vai demorar.

— Ah, água, por favor. – Ruby respondeu rapidamente. Emma levantou-se e foi à cozinha. – E, acredite, eu entendo! – Ela brincou. – Especialmente agora, com essa coisa do David... – Sua voz foi perdendo a força ao ouvir os estalares dos degraus da escada. Mary estava descendo. Emma, porém, não entendeu a pausa e encarou Ruby com olhos confusos. Seguiu sua linha de visão, pondo-se também a encarar a escada.

Em pouco tempo, de fato, Mary descia. A mulher usava um vestido branco suave, de poucos detalhes além das linhas salientes que cruzavam de seu ombro até seu quadril. Um tímido colar com uma única pedra rosada enfeitava seu pescoço, destacando sua pele pálida.

A imagem de Mary fez com que Ruby parasse de pensar por alguns longos e surdos segundos.

— Ruby, oi. Sinto muito fazê-la esperar. – A mulher aparentou estar constrangida sob o olhar mais pesado de Ruby, logo encolhendo para uma postura mais insegura. Emma riu-se.

— Vocês têm algo em comum. – A loira apareceu no canto de visão de Ruby, sua presença puxando a garçonete do breve transe. Ruby despertou para o presente e tomou nas mãos o copo de água que a mulher lhe estendia com um sorriso desconfiado.

— Uh. – Ruby limpou a garganta. – Como eu disse a Emma. Não é como se isso tivesse ficado pronto em minutos. – Novamente gesticulando para sua roupa, levou o copo à boca, tentando engolir junto ao líquido sua inapropriada atração à outra.

— Que bom. Pelo menos _alguém _entende a necessidade de se produzir. – O tom de Mary claramente alfinetava a implicância de Emma para o assunto. A professora tratou de convidar Ruby para conversa. – Ela ficou o tempo inteiro me apressando. Ela simplesmente não entende? – Riu-se, fazendo a outra rir junto, quase hipnotizada.

— De fato. – Ruby concordou. – Faz muito bem para o ego.

— Exatamente! – Mary Margaret logo correu para o lado de Ruby, pegando-lhe o braço livre. – Viu, Emma? Isso sim é sensatez.

Emma, encontrando-se em desvantagem na breve discussão, rapidamente rendeu-se.

— Tudo bem. Vocês estão certas, eu errada. – Sua voz não carregava o mínimo de sinceridade. Mais do que tudo, uma ironia cômica. – Agora, podemos ir? Já cansei de ficar discutindo roupas. – Emma aproximou-se das outras duas e recolheu o copo quase cheio das mãos de Ruby, que protestou com um gemido infantil. A loira deixou a louça na pia e andou até a porta.

— Pff, — Ruby debochou – Por favor. Nem sequer começamos. – Ela entrelaçou seu braço com o de Mary Margaret, conduzindo a pequena para a saída. Esta ria junto da garçonete, insistindo em incomodar Emma.

A loira suspirou na brincadeira, balançando a cabeça aos lados. Esperou as duas saírem para fechar a porta atrás de si.

— Vou adorar essa conversa – Ela respondeu com o máximo de sarcasmo que conseguiu reunir. Ruby e Mary só gargalharam sobre as escadas.

A carona para o pequeno bar foi silenciosa, mas, felizmente, não desagradável. Emma parecia mais confortável no banco de trás, ouvindo às animadas conversas entre Mary Margaret e Ruby. Ela ocasionalmente iria comentar em uma ou duas coisas ao longo do tópico, optando sempre a ficar como observadora do que realmente participar do rumo da conversa. Mary entendia a reservação da amiga, e lhe ajuda a manter-se longe do foco do assunto.

Já Ruby tentava manter a animação viva. Para sua personalidade sorridente e simples, não era grande problema. Mary Margaret e Emma se encantavam com a facilidade com que a garçonete ia de um assunto para o outro, parecendo nunca acabar a conversa. Mary iria lhe abastecer com tons animados e interessados, o que fazia com que Ruby se motivasse a continuar.

Pouco antes de se aproximarem do quarteirão da Biblioteca, porém, a conversa tinha se reduzido e as três se contentaram em sentar em silêncio, só assistindo a breve paisagem passar pela janela. Mary surpreendera as outras duas ao comentar, com gosto, sobre a grande forma da lua.

— Ela está enorme essa noite! Wow, eu nunca a vi tão grande? – Emma só riu do seu entusiasmo, sinceramente achando-o curioso.

— Algo a ver com o inverno? Ou é o verão? Eu nunca soube. – A loira lhe respondeu, agora, pondo-se entre os dois bancos da frente, tentando enxergar a lua através do para-brisa. Ruby deu-lhe passagem, também admirando seu apresso.

Mas a garçonete não respondeu nada. Muito pelo contrário, manteve mais quieta do que antes. Só dirigiu o carro para uma vaga ao lado da calçada, desligando o motor e chamando as duas para fora.

— Vamos. Ou vão ficar simplesmente admirando a lua? – Ela riu, vendo como Mary ainda não se movera do seu assento. Percebendo-se no comentário, a menor levantou-se, rindo-se também.

— Ah, desculpa. É que hoje tivemos uma aula sobre isso.

— "Tivemos?" – Emma alfinetou, igualmente deixando o carro. Ruby o trancou e liderou a pequena caminhada até o bar. – Achei que você fosse a professora.

— Claro. – Mary lançou um olhar cínico para a loira – Mas eu aprendo com as crianças, por que não? – Ela empinou o nariz, honestamente orgulhosa de admitir tal coisa.

Ainda sem participar da conversa, Ruby as conduziu para a entrada. Cumprimentou rapidamente o segurança em frente à porta e segurou esta aberta para as duas outras amigas cruzarem.

O lugar não era exatamente elegante. Um tema mais camponês medieval decorava todas as estâncias do bar. Um cheiro forte de cerveja, madeira queimada e metal invadiu suas narinas. De fato, um conjunto fiel à época. Até os copos, ela reparou, faziam jus a um tempo mais antigo. Ruby timidamente tentou procurar por Billy enquanto passava o olhar pelos cantos, ao mesmo tempo gravando os detalhes na memória e explorando-os atrás do amigo.

Não o encontrou. Em vez disso, um garçom de vestimentas de cores quentes lhe recebeu através do contato visual. Ela o cumprimentou e o jovem rapidamente a indicou para uma cabine vazia, junta à parede, embaixo de uma grande janela. Sentou-se, animadamente, com Mary Margaret ao seu lado, ainda carregando a conversa anterior. Emma à frente dessa, ouvindo atentamente às histórias da amiga.

— Então cobrimos o Sistema Solar, bem basicamente. Eu estava secretamente desejando que nenhum deles fizesse uma pergunta mais complexa, porque meu conhecimento acabava ali. – Ela riu, Ruby agora despertando para a ouvir à conversa com sua total atenção. – E então Henry levantou a mão.

Ao nome do garoto, Emma reagiu muito claramente. Seu corpo todo pareceu acordar, mais feliz e mais relaxado. Seus olhos verdes se iluminaram e ela levou as mãos ao queixo. De relance, Ruby a viu tentar esconder a reação natural, mas nada funcionou.

— Henry, uh? Eu imagino que ele seria o primeiro a perguntar sobre, eu não sei, a composição de Plutão ou algo assim. – A xerife respondeu humoradamente, num tom visivelmente caloroso ao se referir ao garoto. Ruby guardou o traço na memória, percebendo como mais gentil Emma se tornava ao se referir ao pequeno Henry. Mesmo que tentasse negar a todo custo, seu carinho era evidente.

— De fato! – Mary Margaret riu, também confortável no novo lugar. – Mas ele veio com outra história. Ele queria saber sobre a lua.

Foi a vez de Ruby despertar. Já estava ouvindo a tudo com muita atenção, era verdade. Mas ela compartilhava o mesmo interesse de Henry ao assunto. Não queria deixar nada passar.

— A lua? – Foi sua primeira palavra na conversa. Mary Margaret lhe fitou com olhos felizes.

— Sim. Ele disse algo sobre como as fases da lua são muito mais do que a sombra do Sol. – Mary gesticulava abertamente com as mãos, no fundo não dando uma importância muito séria ao comentário do garoto. Sua visão sobre aquilo tinha um tom quase de mãe. – Ele disse que ela tinha um poder sobre a vida na Terra. Não como natureza, mas em seus seres.

Todas já adotavam um rosto mais confuso, até mesmo Mary, que parecia instigar sua própria reação inicial às outras duas.

— O que ele estava falando? – Emma perguntou, legitimamente instigada pelas colocações não muito usuais do garoto.

— Não sei. Realmente não entendi. Desviei o tópico com uma resposta sobre o mar e as marés – era o máximo que eu sabia! – e segui para outro ponto da aula. Mas ele não queria largar o assunto. Eu acho que isso tem algo a ver com o livro de histórias?

— Que livro de histórias? – Ruby perguntou, curiosa. Sua postura não barrava nenhuma de suas reais emoções, como fazia Emma. Ela estava dedicada a mostrar seu entusiasmo e posição no momento através de seu corpo. Debruçada sobre a mesa, os cotovelos sobre a madeira com as mãos juntas e os dedos entrelaçados, ela inclinava a cabeça para ver o rosto de Mary completamente.

— Uh, — Emma quis responder — Ele tem esse livro com contos de fadas que carrega para todos os lados. Ele criou a teoria de que somos todos personagens de cada história.

Mary suspirou com um sorriso nos lábios, já tendo ouvido isso antes. Ruby só retrucou as duas com um olhar de genuína confusão.

— Sim. Ele diz que Mary Margaret é... Quem é mesmo?

— Snow White. – Ela respondeu, já deixando sua atenção escapar para os outros lados, agora sua vez de assimilar os arredores no PUB. Por si, localizou um garçom.

— Snow White? – Ruby arqueou as sobrancelhas, admirada com a imaginação do garoto.

Nunca tivera a oportunidade de conversar mais cuidadosamente com o menino, mas sabia por terceiros que ele era esperto e um tanto solitário. Queria entendê-lo, realmente. Queria sentar e compartilhar de um tempo, tomando chocolate quente sobre o balcão do restaurante. Mas sua extrema insegurança quanto a Prefeita era obstáculo o suficiente para qualquer desejo de aproximação. Regina não era alguém com quem se criar conflitos, então a garota decidiu por parar por ali.

— E quem é você? – Ruby perguntou à Emma.

— Ele diz que sou eu mesma. Filha de Snow White, a propósito. – Apontou para Mary Margaret.

— Oh. – Ruby virou-se para fazer seu pedido ao garçom, ainda com sua atenção absorta no assunto. – Uma margarita, por favor.

— Sim. Eu fiquei tão confusa quanto você. E não é só isso: Ele diz que não lembramos quem somos, porque estamos sob essa... maldição? – Emma também gesticulava; Seu rosto moldando expressões para dar mais cor ao que falava.

— Vocês ainda falam do Henry? Ah, ele é um garoto adorável. Um tanto sozinho, mas bastante criativo. A teoria de que Emma fala, bem- Ela é bastante elaborada. Acho que é um mecanismo para lidar com sua solidão e introspecção, no mínimo. – Enquanto Mary tomava a sua vez falando, Emma fazia seu pedido para o garçom, que logo assentiu educadamente e deixou a mesa. – Eu não tenho intenção de desencorajá-lo; O garoto precisa disso.

Ruby assumia um semblante de compaixão pelo garoto, em parte entendendo os sentimentos de introversão. Por mais sociável que fosse, em dias - especialmente dias irritadiços como esse -, ela conseguia se enxergar em uma incompreensão parecida.

— Ah, você precisa ouvir essa. Henry diz que você é a Little Red Riding Hood! – Emma retornou à conversa um tanto desligada do tom mais sério que ela tomara. Sem intenção, fez ambas Mary Margaret e Ruby desviarem do assunto mais triste.

— Chapeuzinho Vermelho, eu? – Ela inclinou-se para trás, surpresa com a nova informação. Em sua mente, buscou quaisquer semelhanças suas com a tradicional personagem dos contos infantis, tentando ao máximo entender o que fazia Henry pensar que essa era a sua contraparte fictícia. Não encontrou nada, terminando com um rosto comicamente confuso. – Isso é tão estranho. A garota não é, tipo, uma criança?

— Não é? – Mary concordou. – É estranho como ele relaciona as coisas, mas é importante que não o critiquemos por isso. É a visão que ele tem. Por mais incomum que seja.

— Eu acho adorável. – Ruby soltou, despercebida. Também deixou de notar o rápido sorriso de gratidão que Emma deixou escapar em sua direção.

— Cada um com suas manias. – A loira respondeu.

— Cada um com suas manias. – Ruby concordou.

— Mas e você, Ruby? Suas manias. O que tem a nos contar? Algum novo homem? – Mary virou-se de frente para mulher ao seu lado, torcendo seu tronco e apoiando-se de leve na mesa. Emma espelhou a intenção, também se debruçando para mais perto da dupla.

Ruby se sentiu extremamente desconfortável.

Sim, ela era reconhecida como uma espécie de predadora sexual por grande parte de Storybrooke. Reputação a qual já lhe rendera muito estresse, tanto de Granny - a criticando em seus modos mais promíscuos -, quanto dos próprios homens que lhe perseguiam.

Ela sentia que passava a impressão equivocada. Sua constante necessidade de flerte era frequentemente confundida com perversão, e por apenas isso ela se ressentia de sua atitude. No resto, aquele era seu habitat natural. A insegurança que borbulhava dentro de si lhe abastecia uma carência por atenção e, consequentemente, culminava na sua apresentação exagerada para os outros.

Ruby era uma garota sensual. Todos sabiam disso, mesmo que muitos desgostassem do uso ao qual ela punha sua aparência. Mas era unânime: Ruby era atraente e a própria estava muito bem ciente disso. Era a única coisa da qual ela tinha certeza; De que os homens – e até mesmo as mulheres – lhe olhavam com olhos mais famintos. Ela aceitava isso, porque era sua única fonte de segurança sobre si. Sua única forma de sentir-se bem consigo mesma; Sucedida em seu meio, aceita em sua versão.

Mas quando utilizavam aquilo como sua única face - Como se ela fosse uma espécie de criatura unidimensional que só se importava com sexo e bajulação... Aquilo realmente lhe batia forte. Ela não gostava de ser percebida assim. Sentia que suas inseguranças aumentavam ainda mais, num grande ciclo vicioso. O que tinha de alternativa, porém? O que lhe restava, senão depender de sua aparência? De seu charme e de sua persuasão? Do fato de que conseguia colocar homens – e mulheres – aos seus pés com um simples olhar mais quente?

Ela cavara a própria cova, era o que passava pela sua cabeça em momentos como esse. Não lhe tinha mais nada o que fazer, senão assumir a culpa pela percepção das pessoas sobre si. Era dolorido. Solitário, ainda. Sentir como se só ela soubesse que havia muito mais em sua pessoa do que uma simples garçonete promíscua. Era incrivelmente solitário. Naquele momento, ela se lembrou de Henry.

Escondeu toda a sua tristeza atrás de um sorriso amarelo, muito bem treinado para situações como aquelas.

— Nada, de verdade. As coisas andam mais calmas ultimamente. Tenho saído menos; O Rabbit Hole tem sido um tanto repetitivo e tedioso depois que Ashley se casou e abandonou a vida festeira. Bem, é difícil ser uma adolescente em Storybrooke! – Ironizou, espirituosa. Emma e Mary Margaret riram, entendendo o ponto feito pela garota. – E vocês? Novidades nessa área? Algum corpo para compartilhar? – Ruby encenou seu olhar de predador mais convincente, entretendo uma Emma mais sarcástica.

— Não! Ainda bem. Não quero algo assim. Não preciso. – A loira lhe respondeu rapidamente, sua voz corrida querendo esconder algum sentimento mais vulnerável. Ruby se lembrou de Graham e como os dois pareciam estranhamente compatíveis logo antes de...

— E você, M&M? – Ela rapidamente mudou o foco, percebendo como os olhos de Emma falhavam em esconder um pouco de dor pela perda do amigo. – Soube que essa saída é como um remédio para dor.

— Se você está descaradamente falando de David, sim. – Disse a menor, não parecendo ofendida pela referência da outra. Em fato, as duas aparentavam ter uma conexão um tanto mais profunda do que Emma inicialmente considerara. Ela notou, logo ali, que Ruby e Mary Margaret se comunicavam em um nível um tanto mais íntimo do que pareciam ser.

— Ainda no vai e volta? – Ruby deu corda, vendo como Mary precisava liberar alguns nós sobre o homem antes que tudo se acumulasse em uma bagunça de choro e sorvete.

— Não tenho certeza. Espero que não. Espero que ele não volte. Não me faz bem. Não- Não que me faça bem estar longe dele- Esse não é o caso! Mas esse constante drama está me sugando completamente e eu não consigo aproveitar nosso tempo juntos mesmo quando tudo está bem. É agonizante. Como eu desejava que tudo fosse mais simples...

Emma percebeu, agora calada em seu novo lugar de observadora, como Ruby era atenta e carinhosa. Não exatamente consigo, porque as duas nunca tiverem uma oportunidade de conversa menos casual, mas como ela era envolta em suas relações. Com Mary, por exemplo, Ruby parecia totalmente encantada: A cabeça sobre as mãos, os olhos fixos ao rosto da amiga, ouvindo a cada palavra como se a outra lhe contasse a coisa mais importante que pudesse ser dita.

Um traço adorável, Emma pensou. Ruby era uma garota sincera, apesar de tudo. Ela emanava uma pureza e inocência que contradizia toda a sua fachada gótica e galanteadora. Seu contraste a compunha uma personalidade realmente charmosa de se estar por perto. E, de repente, Emma se viu interessada em cultivar uma amizade na garçonete.

— Mas acabou. Precisa- Precisa estar acabado. Eu não quero mais isso para mim. Já tentei casos de uma noite só, para aliviar minha cabeça e-

— Com o Whale. – Emma se sentiu na obrigação de esclarecer à Ruby, que torceu o nariz em desgosto.

— Tudo bem. Talvez ele não tenha sido uma boa primeira escolha-

— Ele é nojento. – Ruby pontuou. Já cansara de se esquivar de suas investidas inapropriadas e de seus modos desconcertantes e rudes. Whale era para Ruby o símbolo do que ela mais detestava em possuir sua reputação. – Não foi mesmo uma boa escolha.

— Tudo bem! Mas eu acho que posso encontrar algo em meio disso, você sabe? Esses casos de uma noite soam promissores. – Mary terminou, recostando-se na cadeira, agora claramente mais tímida no novo assunto. Ela ainda era inexperiente no que se dizia a relações mais breves. Sexo casual não clicava muito bem com sua persona e sua percepção de amor, mas ela estava tentando tudo o que podia para tirar sua mente de David e seguir em frente.

Para adicionar ao seu embaraço, o garçom chegou, apologético, com as bebidas das três. Serviu-lhes respectivamente, causando o grupo a silenciar rapidamente. Emma e Ruby se entreolharam, segurando o riso, enquanto Mary tinha o rosto vermelho de vergonha. O jovem garçom pediu licença e se retirou, dando início à sequência de risada por parte das duas outras.

Mary afundou a cabeça entre os ombros, moldando sua boca num bico teimoso.

— Não se preocupe, M&M. – Ruby retornou a falar, assim que retomou o fôlego. Sua voz ainda carregava um pouco de humor, soando mais descontraída e um pouco mais rouca do que o normal. – Não há nada do que ficar insegura sobre casos de uma noite. Eles não fazem mal, confie em mim. – A mais alta tapeou o ombro de Mary, lhe assegurando honestamente.

Esta, por sua vez, aliviou-se, vendo como até Emma lhe apoiava de seu jeito, assentindo discretamente com a cabeça.

— Porque, sejamos honestas, é para isso que você está aqui hoje, não é mesmo? Para achar um par para o caso_ dessa noite._ Do contrário, por que passaria tanto tempo se arrumando? – Mary suprimiu um suspiro de surpresa, pega desprevenida pela observação de Ruby. – E usado tanto perfume assim. – A garçonete brincou, novamente torcendo seu nariz, no que agora parecia uma marca registrada de seu maneirismo.

Ruby ergueu sua taça, na menção de um brinde. Emma franziu o cenho em um "por que não?" e também ergueu seu copo. A loira ficou esperando por Mary Margaret, que ainda se recuperava do comentário inesperado de Ruby. Um tanto ruborizada e constrangida em ser pega em suas verdadeiras intenções, Mary se retraiu, tímida.

Mas Ruby não permitiria que Mary se visse do mesmo jeito que ela via si mesma. Sem mais palavras, empurro o seu corpo para o lado e bateu de leve com seu ombro no da menor, espantando-a de seu estado. Esta sorriu, um pouco menos insegura.

— Vamos. – Ruby lhe encorajou.

Rendendo-se à amiga, Mary pegou seu copo e, num riso aliviado e satisfeito com suas companhias, o brindou sem mais hesitar.

* * *

— Charming? Charming? Charming! – O príncipe acordou de sua cama num pequeno pulo. Seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a luz do dia e antes de reunir o poder de fala, ele resmungou o sono interrompido. Ainda era muito cedo.

Esfregou seus olhos, revirando-se sobre a luxuosa coberta. Snow ainda balançava seu ombro insistentemente.

— Charming! – Sua voz era teimosa, ordenando a acordar propriamente.

O homem só gemeu por uma última vez seu total descontento, agora colocando-se sentado.

— O que foi? O que aconteceu? – Sua voz grave e doce ainda saia rouca com o resto do sono que lhe cobria no corpo.

— Você viu Red?

Quando Charming conseguiu olhá-la decentemente, viu no rosto de sua esposa um semblante sério que exigia uma resposta. Ele ordenou sua consciência a voltar completamente.

— Red? O que...

— Red. Você a viu? – A Rainha tinha um tom preocupado na voz.

— Não. Você acabou de me acordar. – Ele soltou, em uma risada. Mas Snow não cedeu, seu rosto não perdendo a total seriedade. – Por que, o que aconteceu?

Já em pé e com a atenção quase completamente preparada pra atender à esposa, Charming tocou-a no ombro, com seu sorriso torto gentil na tentativa de lhe acalmar. Mas Snow novamente não reagiu ao seu toque, seus ombros ainda tensos e duros.

— Snow. Ainda é amanhecer. – Ele olhou pela janela, encorajando a mulher a ver por seu ponto de vista. – Ontem foi noite de lua cheia. Ela provavelmente ainda está na floresta, tirando... os galhos do cabelo ou algo parecido. – Novamente, tentou por humor no estado na esposa, mas nada.

Snow suspirou profundamente, deixando-se moldar pelas mãos atentas do marido.

— Charming, não é tão cedo assim. O Sol já está quase no topo. Ela disse que iria me encontrar no nascer da manhã, no Hall, para me atualizar nas situações da redondeza. E nos íamos praticar o arco e-

— Shh, — Charming tentou acalmá-la outra vez, agora sendo levemente contaminado pela preocupação de Snow. – Eu tenho certeza que ela se atrapalhou nos horários. Lembre-se como ela voltou ontem de manhã? Ela rosnava mais alto que meus cães pastores. – Seu próprio riso soou inapropriado em sua garganta, vendo como a situação de Snow não lhe recebia com graça.

— Mas nem isso! Ela não chegou ainda. E eu já estou ficando preocupada.

O homem desistiu de tentar argumenta-la com humor. Limpou a garganta seca da manhã e levantou-se da cama, indo até o cabide que segurava sua túnica branca de algodão. Não tirava os olhos da mulher.

— Mas e Granny? Não foi ver com ela? Eu tenho certeza de que ela saberia-

— Ela não sabe! Isso que está me enlouquecendo. Umas duas horas depois de ficar esperando no Hall eu já tinha corrido para o quarto de Granny. Ela também está tão confusa quanto eu.

— O que ela disse? – James molhou o rosto na bacia d'água que lhe esperava ao lado da grande e longa janela.

— Ela disse que Red não voltou na madrugada. Que o cheiro dela não retornou ao castelo desde a última vez que nos falamos. Eu pedi para rastreá-la. Isso nos levou até uma área mais distante dos muros, e a partir dali Granny disse que o lobo partiu muito rapidamente para deixar um traço. – Snow suspirou mais uma vez, o ar deixando seus pulmões forçadamente. – Red disse que estava decidida em compensar pela caça da outra noite, então eu imagino que ela queria ir com mais ferocidade dessa vez, mas isso não explica-

— Snow. – Charming lhe chamou a atenção com um tom sério, mas composto. A esposa ainda sentava na cama. As mãos sobre o colo não se aquietavam, constantemente tocando umas as outras, entrelaçando e soltando os dedos e esfregando-se em seus antebraços. Sua postura era completamente rígida com preocupação.

Essa visão tomou Charming com brutalidade. Ele imaginava que as duas possuíssem um laço mais íntimo e de mais longa data, mas não tivera a ousadia de prever algo dessa dimensão. Snow não costumava falar muito sobre Red. A mulher era tão secretiva sobre a amiga quanto à própria lobisomem era sobre sua condição. James pouco sabia sobre sua história juntas.

No fundo de sua mente, tentou se convencer de que era para o melhor. O tempo de Snow junto a Red era um tanto obscuro. A então princesa era uma fugitiva e passara, como ela mesmo disse, abandonada, lutando pela sua vida. A única coisa da qual sabia era que Red, em algum ponto de sua história, apareceu e uniu-se a mulher em sua constante fuga. A camponesa se contentara em dizer que o que as uniu verdadeiramente foi sua tragédia com o lobo. O que houve ou como o houve parecia ser um assunto mais discreto entre as duas.

De qualquer forma, Charming ficava inseguro sobre Red. Quando a descobriu um gigantesco lobo negro, ele devia admitir, ficou aterrorizado; Por sua segurança e pela de Snow. Mas a esposa o assegurou, com toda a sua crença, de que Red era uma aliada; De que sua condição encontrava-se sobre controle e de que a amiga não era, de qualquer forma, uma ameaça para ninguém. Ainda extremamente inseguro, Charming tentou botar fé nas palavras da amada.

Snow havia conhecido Red muito antes de entrar na vida de James. Red era sua preciosa companhia em seus tempos de fugitiva. E Snow, para Red, era a única amiga que lhe aceitava pelo que era. Se a agora Rainha sobrevivera junto a lobisomem, intacta e sem traumas para contar – ou esconder -, então aquilo devia ser promessa o suficiente de que Red era confiável.

Mas ele não conseguia evitar. Seu instinto era protetor. Snow era a sua vida inteira. Ele perdia a razão em pensar no que poderia acontecer se um dia Red perdesse o controle e atacasse sua parceira mais próxima. Muito além disso, qualquer um. Red era poderosa e sua condição instável só lhe fazia mais e mais perigosa. Os fatos eram um constante lembrete a Charming para que não abaixasse a guarda enquanto Red não se provasse merecedora de total confiança.

O dilema era que: Red já tinha se provado. O simples fato de que conseguia transformar-se em um lobo e imobilizar – em vezes mais confusas, até mesmo matar – os soldados inimigos, bem, era uma boa prova. Red fora o melhor general de seus exércitos nas batalhas para reconquistar o reino das mãos do Rei George. Seu poder de luta era impressionante. Ninguém conseguia pará-la quando ela deixava o manto vermelho cair ao chão. Seus dentes e garras e patas terminavam com exércitos mais rapidamente do que Charming podia verbalizar um elaborado plano de ataque. Ela fora preciosa para sua importante conquista. Em maioria, era graças a Red que eles moravam agora nesse grande castelo, com o luxo e comodidade que uma realeza como Snow realmente merecia.

Snow.

Sim, o que unia Red e Charming era Snow. Os dois não eram muito próximos e isso se devia em parte a enorme desconfiança e medo que James ainda guardava pela camponesa. Red, em sua vez, tentava alcança-lo com conversas. Tentava sinceramente conhece-lo e ficar em bons termos, agora que ele era parte tão significante da vida de sua amiga.

E aquilo consumia Charming. Que Red estivesse tão disposta a terminar com a situação constrangedora que a incerteza do homem criara entre os dois. Red o fazia para Snow. Porque Snow era a mais afetada com essa relação. Snow, acima de tudo, queria que suas duas partes de vida se completassem bem, harmoniosamente. Red entendia o pedido silencioso dos olhos de Snow, e tentava ao máximo aproximar-se de Charming e convencê-lo a abaixar a guarda. E todo o seu esforço se derivada de uma genuína preocupação sobre Snow.

Era essa a grande comparação. E o grande obstáculo. Porque Charming desconfiava de Red por causa de seu amor pela esposa. E Red tentava criar uma amizade por causa de seu carinho pela amiga. As duas atitudes, mesmo que conflitantes, nasciam do mesmo sentimento de zelo e proteção.

Proteção. Era o que Red queria, acima de tudo. Proteger Snow e seu Reino era o que jurara, tanto formal quanto espiritualmente. Red era muito protetora de Snow, e isso se mostrava em seus pequenos gestos e olhares e comentários. Charming percebia, mas escondia notar. Ele via claramente quando os olhos de Red piscavam para um dourado toda a vez que alguém tocava no nome de Regina e em como ela torturara Snow; Quando ofendiam Snow e sua família; Quando punham Snow em perigo.

Até simples coisas como pequenos esbarros diários e machucados físicos que qualquer um ignoraria no passar do tempo. Red atentava a isso e cuidava de Snow no que podia, muitas vezes sem sua própria consciência de fazê-lo.

E isso, novamente, colocava Charming em um novo dilema. Porque era imensamente caloroso ver como Red, alguém tão forte e – devia-se admitir – perigoso, era intensamente dedicado a cuidar de sua mulher. Era mais uma força para proteger Snow do mundo e, principalmente, de Regina.

Mas também era essa exata atitude protetora a carinhosa de Red que lhe injetava com um ciúme culpado. Um sentimento de inveja altamente inapropriado. Ela era a sua esposa! Red era a melhor amiga de sua mulher. Racionalmente, não havia motivos para sentir-se ameaçado pela presença de Red. Ao menos, não pela presença de Red no coração de Snow.

Por mais que tentasse, Charming não conseguia livrar-se dessa sensação de cautela. Como se, se por um segundo desviasse o olhar da interação íntima das duas, Red pudesse roubar Snow de si. Ou Snow pudesse apaixonar-se por Red. Aquilo, porém, era o seu lado mais infantil e vulnerável falando. Ele sabia que não havia tal perigo: Snow e James eram Amores Verdadeiros. Ela provara isso. Ele provara isso. Todos sabiam. Red sabia. Red respeitava.

Mas toda a vez que Snow mostrava a mesma expressão de extrema paixão, Charming retornava a uma mentalidade mais imatura. Principalmente, quando as duas evitavam contar a terceiros sobre o tempo em que dependiam uma da outra. Isso, esse espaço de história completamente misterioso e obscuro para Charming, somado ao carinho mútuo e descomunal que uma parecia ter pela outra – Aquilo fazia o homem perder sua segurança.

O exato rosto que Snow vestia agora. Obviamente vulnerável e sinceramente preocupada pela amiga. Mostrando como sua presença era importante e como a ameaça a sua união era devastadora.

Charming amava Snow tanto quanto Red. Ele protegeria Snow tanto quanto Red. Ele ficaria ao lado de Snow assim como Red. Decidiu, então, engolir sua própria preocupação peculiar e focar-se em atendar a todas às necessidades de sua amada, por mais que aquilo lhe doesse ao poucos. Porque era isso que Red faria se estivesse em seu lugar.

— Snow, — Ele foi até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado e incorporando o mesmo sentimento de pânico que sua esposa expunha tão cruamente. – Hey. Não se preocupe. Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai voltar, okay? Vamos. Vamos procurá-la. Vou chamar os anões para fazer o serviço. Eu tenho certeza de que eles não recusariam um bom trabalho. – Ele sorriu mais levemente dessa vez.

— Não. – A voz de Snow era fraca e insegura, mas ao mesmo tempo detinha uma autoridade e poder incontestável. – Chame Blue. E Granny. Vou junto. Eu quero procurar também. Vou atrás dela.

O coração de Charming bateu mais dolorido por um segundo.

— Ela- — Snow riu de nervoso — Ela me ensinou esse truque antes. Vou encontrá-la.


	3. Chapter 3

A noite ainda estava na metade quando as três amigas começaram a perder a noção de equilíbrio. Cada uma bebia por um motivo diferente, mas todas tinham uma razão para querer desligar-se da consciência seca e irritante por um instante. Ou uma noite.

Era para isso que estavam ali, na verdade. É claro, queriam se juntar e partilhar de uma conversa amigável, mas consumir álcool e abraçar sua anestesia era a prioridade.

Mary foi a primeira a se declarar bêbada. A menor não tinha muita resistência à bebida ou, ao menos, não muita experiência pra saber controlar seu consumo antes de perder a vergonha. Em última instância, ela queria mesmo entregar-se a embriaguez. Sua hesitação inicial para beber o quarto copo, porém, fui explicada um pouco mais tarde, quando a leveza em sua cabeça lhe tornou assustadoramente carinhosa e honesta.

Ela se debruçara em Ruby na primeira vez que sentiu a tontura lhe subir aos olhos, e desde então se satisfizera e não deixar o lado da garçonete que, muito confusa, lhe permitiu. Mary Margaret contara sobre David. Sobre Kathryn. Tantas e tantas vezes, de tantas e tantas formas que Emma e Ruby já acumulavam certo desgosto para os dois nomes. Suas reclamações não tinham fim, mesmo que se repetissem num mesmo padrão alternado de compaixão e inconformismo.

Emma era outro tipo de bêbada. Seus muros emocionais eram tão espessos e bem preparados que resistiam até a doses e doses de vodca. Ela não derramara uma lágrima sequer, mesmo quando, por acidente, Mary tocou no nome de Graham.

O que mudou, de seu ser sóbrio, porém, foi que Emma deixou de bloquear suas reações. Ela se permitia aparentar triste e machucada, sem a constante teimosia em se bloquear dos olhos de Ruby. E esta entendia.

A garçonete era mais controlada, porém. Ela tinha mais experiência com álcool e suas noites no Rabbit Hole se mostraram bons preparativos para uma bebedeira. Ela continuava composta e firme, ainda que levemente mais livre em falar verdades e lançar olhares. Sua persona flertante se engrandeceu, mergulhada em margaritas. Ruby não deixava um homem – ou mulher – passar ser checar-lhe com uma expressão mais quente.

Mas algo não estava caindo tão bem quanto das últimas vezes que resolvera se entregar à tal dormência. Ela não se sentia tão relaxada. Mais parecia que seu estado de antes, seu nervosismo, estava mais acentuado. Parecia que, o que quer que fosse que estivesse sentindo nessa noite atípica, estava desimpedido. Ela conseguia sentir, em sua pele, o formigamento estranho. O calor forte que ultrapassava os efeitos da bebida. Seu corpo parecia ainda mais fino e ainda mais sensível a todos os cheiros e cores e luzes e sons e gostos. Suas emoções estavam ainda mais voláteis e ela se sentia ainda mais densa, prestes a queimar.

O pânico interior sobre seu estado anormal se amenizou consideravelmente quando Mary resolvera descansar a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela sentiu o corpo da amiga lhe tocar com um frescor que aquietou a temperatura desconcertante que resolvera se instalar em seus ossos. Num suspiro contido, ela se aliviou.

— E esse cara foi capaz de me dizer que se apaixonara por mim pela internet. Quer dizer, eu sei que a tecnologia ajuda nisso, mas, por favor? Ele tinha esposa e filhos! Argh. Homens são tão fáceis de desvendar. É por isso que prefiro aceitar trabalhos que envolvem algum picareta traindo alguma mãe desinformada: para expô-los pelo que realmente são.

Emma contava uma de suas histórias sobre quando conseguiu pegar um enganador somente por fingir-se interessada em seu ego. A loira relatava tudo com sua típica cara de puro tédio, fazendo aparentar que seu antigo trabalho lhe condicionara a achar tudo um tanto previsível. Por um momento, ela soou como se estivesse feliz em ter se tornado xerife.

— Por isso que, hoje, investigar crimes me dá mais prazer. Eu ainda tenho a satisfação de colocar um nojento desses atrás das grades, eu mesma. Porque, você sabe, essas esposas quase sempre acabavam perdoando o canalha e o aceitando de volta. E todo o meu trabalho ia pelo ralo! Pelo menos agora eu decido o que fazer com esses tipos. – Ela usava de uma voz irritada, mas distante. Sua irritação era com a recordação, não com o presente. Ruby sorriu.

— Isso me lembra do David. – Mary interrompeu Emma, como se não tivesse ouvido outra palavra. As outras duas resmungaram altamente sobre o mesmo assunto de volta.

— Mary Margaret, não outra vez. – Emma levou a mão ao rosto, suspirando fundo. Mary continuava a contar uma história qualquer sobre um piquenique romântico. Suas palavras eram som de fundo na mente de Emma e Ruby, que agora, cansadas demais para serem educadas, simplesmente desligaram-se de uma mulher que tagarelava aos ventos. Ao ponto de sua embriaguez, Mary Margaret não pedia uma audiência para seu desabafo.

Ruby tomou generoso gole da nova cerveja que pedira. O álcool já lhe entrava como água. Emma se uniu no gesto, terminando já seu enésimo copo.

Foi quando uma voz metálica puxou a atenção de Ruby para fora da mesa.

Seu olhar tonto cruzou a multidão que se reunira em pé pelo PUB e alcançou um lugar no canto do longo balcão. Discutindo com um assustado bartender, estava Regina Mills.

Ruby se surpreendeu. Tudo ficou quieto por um instante, até mesmo as falações incansáveis de Mary Margaret. A garçonete só conseguia ouvir à voz da prefeita, não exatamente conseguindo distinguir palavras. O que mais a atingia era o seu tom irritado e um tanto arrastado. Ela imediatamente segurou um riso. Não muito discretamente, pelo que conseguiu perceber ao ver Emma olhar em sua direção.

— O que foi? – A loira lhe perguntou; O olhar interessado muito mais nos pensamentos de Ruby do que nas repetitivas histórias da colega de quarto.

— Eu não acredito nisso? – Ruby arqueou as sobrancelhas, lançando um planejado semblante de surpresa para Emma, que se contaminou com curiosidade. – Olha ali. – Ela apontou para a direção de seu interesse, atrás de Emma, em uma longa diagonal para a extrema esquerda do bar, quase fora da luz.

Emma virou-se com vigor, ainda um tanto atrapalhada em seu estado. Apertou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça várias e várias vezes antes de desistir e retornar a Ruby.

— O que? Eu não vejo nada.

— Não está escutando? – Ruby perguntou, quase decepcionada com a pobre atenção da outra. O som era alto e claro como o dia. Como Emma poderia não perceber algo assim? A mulher imaginava que a xerife já estivesse muito bem familiarizada com a irritação de Regina a ponto de localizá-la a quilômetros de distância.

— O que, Ruby? Não me faça levantar. – Emma já se incomodava com o mistério.

— É a Prefeita. – Ruby sussurrou; O tronco próximo à mesa, inclinado à amiga. A loira arregalou os olhos com um sorriso descrente no rosto.

— Está brincando. – Ela virou-se novamente, procurando com toda sua atenção. – Onde? Ela não pode estar aqui. Não é a cara dela. – Falava mais para si do que para Ruby.

A esse ponto, percebendo a interação mais vibrante das outras duas, Mary Margaret largou-se de seu longo discurso. Ela piscou de volta a realidade e encontrou Emma virada para trás e Ruby lutando para segurar um riso.

— O que está acontecendo? – A menor perguntou, numa mistura de curiosidade pelo novo assunto e indignação por ser ativamente ignorada.

— Ruby diz ter visto Regina aqui. Você pode acreditar? – Emma lhe respondeu em um fôlego, muito concentrada em tentar localizar a tal mulher.

— Regina? Em "Regina Mills", a Prefeita? – Mary riu cinicamente, franzindo o cenho em descrença. – Ela nunca viria para um lugar desses. Ela é muito arrogante para tal. – O tom da professora saiu muito mais amargo e ressentido do que jamais ouvido, o que pegou Ruby de surpresa. Em seu estado mais sóbrio, Mary Margaret iria evitar mostrar-se tão contrária e desgostosa a alguém. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse tão áspero como Regina.

— Estou dizendo. Eu ouvi perfeitamente a voz dela. Ela deve estar ali no canto, demolindo a autoestima de algum garçom.

— Bom, _nisso _eu acredito. – Mary riu, tomando outro gole, agora do copo de Ruby.

— Ah! Achei. – Emma falou, um pouco alto demais para o grupo, chamando a atenção de alguns outros clientes ao redor. Ela rapidamente reagiu em culpa, voltando-se para frente e escondendo a cabeça entre os ombros. – Oops.

Ruby balançou a cabeça aos lados, rindo dos jeitos agora mais infantis da loira.

— O que você acha que ela faz aqui? – Mary não teve já tanta dificuldade em encontrar Regina na multidão. Aparentemente a habilidade para detectar a arrogância icônica da Prefeita era dom de Mary, não de Emma.

— Destruindo qualquer lugar que traga alegria para as pessoas. – A loira ironizou, lembrando-se de como a mulher facilmente demoliu o querido castelo de Henry com uma desculpa fraca sobre segurança. Emma nunca realmente aceitara tamanho egoísmo.

— Talvez. – Ruby concordou, ainda bastante intrigada com a presença da outra. – Mas isso é tão estranho. Eu achei que lugares assim não fossem... o estilo dela.

— Mas você não a viu discutindo com o pobre cara. Provavelmente é por isso. – Mary acrescentou.

— Ugh. Essa mulher me irrita. – Emma pontou fortemente. – Só vê-la aqui já me dá nos nervos. É como se ela estivesse me perseguindo; Querendo sabotar tudo de bom que me acontece, entende?

Mary assentiu firmemente, sua expressão tão raivosa quanto a da amiga, ainda que num tom mais gentil ao seus rosto. Enquanto Ruby só lhe respondia com um olhar de simpatia.

— Eu salvei a bunda dela de um incêndio, pelo amor de Deus! E nem isso a amoleceu. Ela me persegue ainda mais. – Emma já erguia a voz, sua irritação e ressentimento rapidamente tirando-se do normal. – E isso respinga em Henry. O garoto gosta de mim e eu gosto de passar tempo com ele. Mas o que ela vê? Uma mulher irresponsável e instável que vai arruinar a vida do menino. E ao poucos ela tira tudo de bom ao redor dele. O quanto mais ele se rebeldia, mais ela o pune. Isso me dá vontade de – Ela gesticulou com os punhos cerrados e os lábios apertados. – Argh. Às vezes eu só queria ganhar dela, sabe? Vê-la perseguida pelas próprias atrocidades, só para variar. Quer dizer- Como ela conseguiu ser Prefeita dessa cidade? O que vocês tinham na cabeça?

Mary e Ruby suspiraram com o mesmo sentimento de completa irritação. Grande demais e ainda assim apenas uma parcela do que Emma expressava tão fortemente.

— Eu falo sério. Na próxima oportunidade que surgir, vou acabar com ela. Não posso deixar mais ela andar assim livremente com tudo o que faz; Com o jeito que trata as pessoas! – Sem virar-se, ela apontou para a direção do bartender, usando-o de exemplo para a presunção de Regina. – Não pode continuar assim. Eu juro, ela não vai passar por mim como faz com todos os outros.

Adentrando um fervoroso desabafo, Emma falhou em notar os olhares alarmados das duas amigas sentadas à sua frente. Nem mesmo suas sinalizações agitadas.

— Infelizmente, tenho que concordar com sua última parte.

O inconfundível timbre de Regina cortou todas as interações ao seu redor.

As palavras de Emma fecharam-se em sua boca. O silêncio se arrastou.

— Para ser honesta, não peguei o início do seu apaixonado discurso, mas posso dizer que foi certamente envolvente. – Os lábios vermelhos vivos curvavam-se num sorriso venenoso.

— O que você faz aqui, Regina? – Emma era a única no estado para responder às provocações da prefeita.

Regina estava em pé, em sua postura impecável e elegante, ao lado da mesa do trio. Vestida em um longo casaco negro, ela marcava a imagem do bar com uma escuridão intimidante.

— Acredito que não preciso perguntar o mesmo para vocês. Isso parece uma típica sexta-feira à noite para o seu tipo de gente. – O tom humoroso foi a gota d'água para uma Emma já alterada em álcool e raiva. Ela se ergueu de seu lugar, batendo a mesa e vibrando os copos.

Regina reagiu à ação com sua típica apatia debochante. Emma cerrou os dentes, aproximando-se até estar a um palmo de distância do rosto da mulher.

— Desculpe lhe decepcionar, _Madame Prefeita_, mas isso não lhe diz respeito. Em fato, não é assunto para sua gente. Seu turno acabou.

— Oh! – Regina riu. – Isso é certamente um assunto para meu posto, Srta. Swan. E, pelo que posso notar no seu hálito de bebida, é ainda dever meu como prefeita me assegurar de que as funções estejam sendo executadas propriamente. O que não penso ser seu caso, _Xerife._

— Você se acha tão esperta – Emma ergueu o tom, carregando-o de mais irritação. Sua postura inteira se enrijeceu e Ruby pressentiu perigo.

Mais cuidadosamente, a garçonete se levantou, pondo-se pronta para intervir caso Emma resolvesse agir impensadamente. No estado em que estava, ela sabia que não levaria muito.

— Emma, não. – Ruby sussurrou para a loira, tentando gentilmente puxá-la para longe da discussão. O corpo da garçonete, ainda que denso e irritado com a anormal sensibilidade dessa noite, se moldava a sua insegurança frente à Regina e seu cuidado para com Emma. Ela estava tão alterada quanto a outra, mas devia ter certeza de que nada pior acontecesse por isso.

Emma não olhou de volta para Ruby. Sua atenção estava totalmente presa nos olhos presunçosos à sua frente. Mas ela reagiu ao toque leve em seu antebraço, retraindo-se da antes postura de confronto.

Regina captou a interação e logo dirigiu-se a Ruby.

— Oh, o que temos aqui. – Ela agora encarava Ruby de cima a baixo, visivelmente analisando seu estado. – Bem, isso não é surpresa. Não como a destruidora de lares aqui. – Regina apontou de leve para uma aterrorizada Mary Margaret, que só sentava e se encolhia em defesa. A prefeita não lhe honrou com um olhar. – A garçonete incompetente. Eu imaginaria que você estivesse por aqui. – Ela olhou em volta, agora desmerecendo o lugar e parecendo julgar-lhe até às paredes. – Bares como esse. É o seu habitat natural, não é?

Como um relâmpago, o corpo de Ruby encheu-se da exata hostilidade e raiva que lhe havia tomado mais cedo na mesma semana. Não para seu pavor, aquela agressividade era facilmente trazida à tona por Regina, e a própria Ruby não sabia por quê.

Mas mergulhada em sua consciência nublada do momento, ela não regulou seu descompasso como havia feito antes. Não. Ela deixou-se tomar pela honestidade do sentimento. Pela pureza da raiva.

E aquilo se fez tão claro e tão forte que todos sentiram o ar ao seu redor mudar.

Emma, pela primeira vez, agora tornou sua atenção à amiga. Mary Margaret lhe encarava com olhos preocupados e Regina...

Regina parecia encantada pela nova postura.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? – Emma lhe atacou outra vez, tão brava quanto antes. – O que quer?

— Este é um estabelecimento livre, pelo que sei. Não devo satisfações a você, não como cidadã e certamente não como uma duvidosa Xerife. Mas, se quer tanto saber, vim para recolher a resposta da inspeção sanitária; Lugares como esses têm que ser constantemente verificados. Tenho certeza que conhece o procedimento. – Novamente, as palavras de Regina miravam provocar Ruby.

Sou foco na garota era evidente. Principalmente depois que Ruby decidira largar a atitude apaziguadora. Emma percebeu, mas decidiu terminar.

— Ótimo. Fazendo seu trabalho. Parabéns. – A voz da loira não tinha um pingo de congratulações. No máximo, seu desgosto aumentara.

— Não o mesmo que posso dizer por você, pelo visto. – Regina riu sozinha. Ela não estava levando as palavras de qualquer uma das duas em consideração. A palpável alteração em seus comportamentos sinalizava quase que ridiculamente a embriaguez. Ela ria do quão patético o confronto iria parecer na manhã. – Ou nenhuma de vocês.

— Saia daqui, Regina.

Ruby soou estranhamente séria. Nem Mary Margaret nem Emma haviam antes visto a sempre tão amigável e saltitante garçonete soar tão grave. Foram pegas desprevenidas.

Regina, que novamente não parecia se surpreender com os tons mais negros de Ruby, agora descartara completamente a interação com Emma e visava especialmente peitar a morena.

— Exijo mais respeito, Srta. Lucas. É Madame, para você.

— Não aqui. – Ruby não gastou um segundo em sua resposta. A usual insegurança para tratar a prefeita havia evaporado completamente.

— Em qualquer lugar, eu lhe asseguro. – Regina não recuou.

Ruby inspirou profundamente, refrescando sua hostilidade e novamente surpreendo as amigas.

— Não me importo se essa casta é o seu domínio, você não tem o direito de me desrespeitar. – A prefeita retrucou, tão irredutível quanto a outra.

Ruby cruzou a frente de Mary Margaret, para fora da mesa. Seus passos tinham uma firmeza e precisão gritantes, pisando densos no chão de madeira, mas fazendo nenhum som. Ela se colocou de frente para Regina, como antes Emma havia feito.

A morena era mais alta e encarava a prefeita de cima, com os braços tensos ao lado do corpo. Regina, por sua vez, não quebrava sua persona. Ela não se moveu ou piscou ao acompanhar as ações da outra. Encarou-a de cima a baixo, sem temer.

Emma estava ainda sem fala, impressionada com a súbita mudança de atitude de Ruby. Ela permanecia de pé, agora ao lado de Regina, com o mesmo estado de alerta de antes. Ela acompanhava os movimentos de Ruby como que tentando entender o que tomara posse de seu corpo para fazer a antes temerosa garçonete enfrentar tão seriamente a temida prefeita.  
Mary Margaret, por sua vez, era pura admiração. Carregava um quê de medo, antecipando com pavor uma discussão menos civil, mas ainda assim, admirava com verdade a ousadia da amiga.

Ruby era outra pessoa.

— E eu não me importo se você comanda a cidade inteira, _Madame_. Você não vai vir aqui e insultar a nós tão livremente.

A frase terminou rouca e grave e Regina jurou ter ouvido um pequeno rosnado escapar por entre os dentes da garota. Seus olhos castanhos brilharam ao perceber como a outra estava em seu limite. Ela evitou que um sorriso mais excitado se fizesse em seus lábios. Para mascarar seu breve entusiasmo, fechou os olhos e assentiu levemente.

Ela deu um passo para trás, voltando a fitar Ruby com um fervor e paixão que pareciam absurdos para sua frieza.

— Entendo. – Ela finalmente largou ao ar, depois de longos segundos de um silêncio espantado.

Ruby respirou acentuadamente. O cenho fechado ainda fixo em Regina.

— Acho que devo deixá-las nos seus costumes, então. O ar desse lugar já está me deixando tonta. – Ela mirou cada uma das três com profundo nojo, perdurando seu olhar em Ruby e dedicando especial atenção para explorar os olhos quase dourados que lhe encaravam de volta. – Deem continuidade a sua sessão de piedade, por favor. Mas façam o favor ao inspetor sanitário e não vomitem nas mesas. – Ela alfinetou uma Mary Margaret mais verde do que o normal. – Tenham uma boa noite.

Ela terminou, no seu sorriso mais cínico e mais superficial possível, cruzando o lado de Ruby em direção à porta de saída. O nariz empinado e a postura elegante inquebrável abriu a multidão em seu caminho. Ela bateu a porta com teimosia e aos poucos a descontração forçou-se de volta para o lugar. As pessoas gradativamente relaxaram e voltaram às suas conversas, deixando uma inquieta Ruby parada em pé ao lado de sua mesa.

Emma também não se sentava. Estava encarando Ruby como quem vê uma assombração.

— O que foi isso? – A loira perguntou, ansiosa para quebrar o silêncio e entender o que acabara de acontecer. Ela virou-se de supetão, batendo no braço de Ruby para chamar-lhe a atenção.

A pergunta soou muda nos ouvidos de Ruby, imersa em pensamentos rápidos, confusos e nervosos. Ao sentir o tapa no braço, reagiu com surpresa, rebatendo a mão para longe com força. O som agudo lhe despertou para o presente; Se deparou com uma Emma assustada e uma Mary Margaret curvada em proteção.

— Ruby? – Emma se aproximou lentamente, tentando fazer com que Ruby descesse de seu nervosismo. Sua voz leve e suave contrastava com a aspiração da garçonete. – Tudo bem? O que houve?

Ruby ainda não respondia. Tentava freneticamente entender o que lhe possuíra a responder à Regina de tal maneira. O álcool em seu sangue não era desculpa forte o suficiente.

Ela sabia o que fazia quando tonta. Mas o que acontecera ali ia além. E, no fundo de sua mente, ela sabia que tinha algo a ver com o formigamento que lhe cobria a pele.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, buscando a calma para responder à preocupada Emma. Mas não conseguiu. Só sentiu sua visão palpitar e seus sentidos se aguçarem, tornando todos os sons e luzes e cheiros infinitas vezes mais irritantes.

Sua pele queimava e ela não conseguia encontrar a força para parar. Ofegou.

— Desculpe. Me desculpe. – Ruby rapidamente mirou Emma, tentando reunir suas mais sinceras apologias e tranquilizar a confusão da amiga. Forçou um sorriso fraco em seu rosto alarmado. Assustada com si mesma.

Ela dirigiu-se ao seu lugar na mesa e pegou em mãos sua jaqueta de couro. Seus movimentos denunciavam sua palpitação e pressa.

Nervosa, ela tateou os bolsos do casaco e tirou desse sua carteira. Recolheu algumas notas e largou-as em cima da mesa. Mary Margaret retraiu-se à sua proximidade, ainda profundamente confusa.

— Eu não estou me sentindo bem. Acho que bebi demais. Não- Não me sinto bem. Tenho que ir. – Ela riu sem gosto, mentindo por entre os dentes e tentando acreditar no que dizia.

— Ir? Okay. Acho que podemos ir, não é, Mary Margaret? – Emma também recolhia suas coisas, mas foi parada pela mais alta.

— Não, não precisam vir. Eu só quero tomar um ar.

— Mas... você nos dirigiu até aqui. E, francamente, nenhuma de nós está em condições para levar ninguém para casa. – Emma riu mais levemente. – Acredite em mim.

— Eu... – Ruby tentava encontrar uma desculpa para fugir dali. Tudo parecia encolher sobre si e a pressionar com pulsações de nervos e sentidos. Ela estava uma bagunça e sentia que o único jeito para se colocar de volta era sair na noite. Ficar sozinha. Ela desesperadamente queria ficar sozinha.

Ela sentia que ia explodir.

— Tudo bem.

A súbita manifestação de Mary Margaret tomou as duas de surpresa.

A menor sentara tão acuada desde que Regina chegara que vê-la finalmente hábil a falar era um susto. Ainda assim, fugindo de sua reação medrosa de antes, seu tom era gentil e limpo de receios.

— Mary Margaret? – Emma lhe encarou com confusão.

— Tudo bem. Pode ir, Ruby. – A pequena respondeu; Seus olhos carinhosos acalmando um pouco o queimar da mente da mais alta. – Nós pegamos um táxi. Só- Dirija com cuidado, tudo bem?

Ambas Ruby e Emma encararam Mary Margaret com espanto. O rosto de Ruby, porém, não escondia sua gratidão.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela sorriu mais honestamente dessa vez. Lançou um olhar inocente para Emma e lhes desejou boa noite. E desapareceu pela porta da frente.

Emma não esperou muito para sentar-se de volta e fitar Mary com reprovação.

— Mary! Ela era a nossa carona. Eu não tenho dinheiro para um táxi. – A loira largou-se no estofado com o peso de toda a noite.

— Tenha compaixão. Não viu a pobrezinha? Ela estava um caos de nervos. – Mary Margaret tentou argumentar. – Você pode estar acostumada a enfrentar Regina, mas duvido que Ruby tenha tanta experiência. – Ela sorriu calmamente, arrastando o copo de cerveja para longe, no simbolismo de recusar se aprofundar ainda mais na confusão que fora a saída.

— É. Eu imagino que peitar Regina cause algo assim em uma pessoa. – A loira riu, passando a mão nos cachos dourados e tornando a massagear o cenho tenso. – Argh, essa mulher.

— Isso. Um pouco mais de simpatia. – Mary alfinetou. Ela localizou um garçom cruzando entre duas mesas e chamou-lhe a atenção com um acenar vigoroso. – Um copo d'água, por favor?

Emma entendeu intenção e gargalhou.

— Dois.

* * *

Red não sabia se era noite ou dia. Seus sentidos ainda estavam embaralhados e nada parecia certo. Sua boca estava seca e seus tímpanos pareciam chiar. Ela sentia um cheiro forte de aço e tecido ao seu redor.

Seu corpo doía. Ela sentia os braços doloridos e as pernas pesadas. Seus olhos não abriam, por mais que os forçasse. Era como se um manto de dormência lhe pesasse o sangue.

Ela gemeu, usando de todas as suas forças para se levantar. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, um clarão lhe cegou de outra forma, tornando tudo branco.

Ela escutou passos ocos em sua direção.

Sua pele se erriçou.

Ela conhecia aquele cheiro.

— Já acordou? Eu imaginei que o feitiço lhe apagaria por horas. – A Rainha Regina apareceu em sua frente. Seu corpo esbelto era coberto por um longo veludo negro que brilhava violeta. Os saltos altos lhe adicionavam uma imponência quase intimidadora para Red. Quase. – Bem, mais uma coisa para aprender sobre lobisomens, eu assumo.

Aos poucos a visão retornou a si, e Red pode ver, ainda deitada no chão, as pernas nuas de Regina.

E barras.

Ela estava em uma jaula?

— O que é isso? – A voz rouca de Red falou pela primeira vez.

Com um esforço que se fez evidente em seu rosto pálido, ela ergueu-se do chão lentamente. Ainda com as pernas bambas, ela se aproximou das grossas barras que a separavam da Rainha Má. Ela riu da inocência da intenção.

— Você acha mesmo essas barras vão segurar um lobo? – Red sorriu, numa confiança forjada pelo seu prévio desespero. Em um suave movimento, ela levou as mãos ao metal, e trincou as barras para trás com sua força.

Numa batida de seu coração, um fio de luz correu as grades e chegou em suas mãos, abrindo-se em laços e laços de eletricidade. Uma magia adentrou os braços de Red como uma faca, cortando seus músculos como um raio.

Ela gritou, sendo forçada a largar-se das barras e cair de joelhos ao chão.

— Não uma jaula humana, não. Mas o encantamento, eu acho que vai segurar um lobo. – Regina riu do fundo de seus pulmões, sinceramente entretida pela exibição de Red.

A garota agora ofegava no chão, os braços moles e as mãos queimadas caídas sobre seu colo. Os ombros subiam e desciam num misto de dor e cansaço.

Quando sua respiração chegou perto ao normal, a dor deu lugar à raiva. Ela encarou Regina de baixo, numa intensidade que impressionou a Rainha.

— O que pretende fazer comigo? – Ela perguntou. Sua voz não carregava emoção.

Ela não tinha mais o pânico ou o medo de antes. Não mais o completo desespero que Regina vira nos olhos do lobo que capturou. Ela agora via uma frieza semelhante a sua. Mas a apatia vinha com um tom desafiador.

Inabalada, Red desafiava Regina. Uma Regina que queria vê-la gritando e grunhindo com na noite anterior. Mas não. Ela não viu nada.

Somente a pura seriedade que secada os olhos da lobisomem de qualquer fraqueza e dúvida. E tamanha imobilidade se mostrou atraente para a mente negra da Rainha.

— Eu não vou lhe dizer nada sobre Snow.

Regina forçou-se a rir da suposição da outra. Ela aproximou-se das barras e inclinou-se para baixo, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Seu olhar curioso era fixo em Red, que se recusava a erguer a cabeça e lhe encarar-lhe propriamente.

— Eu não quero que me diga nada sobre Snow White. Eu sei o suficiente sobre aquela garota.

Red rosnou.

Tão alto que Regina se perguntou se realmente vira a garota inconsciente voltar à forma humana quando a lua desaparecera. De forma tão primal que era necessário duvidar do que via.

— Oh. – Colocando-se de volta na postura ereta, Regina lançou-se outro sorriso superior. – Isso é tão maravilhoso. Não me assusta de qualquer forma, querida, não se ocupe em tentar.

O rosnado silenciou, deixando espaço para o ofegar sutil de Red, ainda se recuperando das queimaduras em suas mãos.

— Você sabe – Regina recomeçou, agora com a voz firme e alta, como se dirigindo-se a uma multidão. – Eu tenho uma amiga que é bastante adepta à ideia animais de estimação. Eu não concordava muito com ela, mesmo possuindo um eu mesma. Eu não sei, eles eram sempre tão... tediosos?

Andando de um lado para o outro no amplo quarto, os saltos de Regina trincavam e ecoavam nos ouvidos de Red, irritando-a ainda mais. Ela se esforçava para conter seus rosnados e entender o discurso da bruxa.

— Para ser justa, o meu nunca foi bem um "animal". Acho que por isso não se mostrou muito efetivo em me alegrar. Era mais como um absoluto serviçal humano. E a coisa tediosa sobre os humanos é que... eles sentem. E tem ideias. E respondem de volta. Ah, como eles respondem de volta. Duvido muito que o pônei de Malificent seja exatamente desaforado com ela.

Red rosnou alto mais uma vez. Sua voz seguiu logo atrás.

— Ótima história. Chegue ao seu ponto.

Regina encarou de volta os olhos dourados com um misto indivisível de raiva e excitação.

— Realmente pensei que fosse mais inteligente do que isso. Mas a manhã nasceu há pouco, então posso desculpar sua lentidão-

— Fale! – Red ordenou; Sua exaltação acentuando sua respiração. Ela já havia se levantado novamente e agora parava no centro da jaula, acompanhando atentamente todos os movimentos da feiticeira.

Regina suspirou, irritada com a ousadia da garota.

— Ora, achei que fosse claro. Você vai ser meu novo pet.

Red riu.

— Não serei o pet de ninguém. Eu não sou um animal. Não como você.

O ar entrou nos pulmões da Rainha com paciência. A raiva se esvaziava e deixava lugar para sua atração. E fascínio, que crescia em seu peito e assegurava a vida de Red contra sua magia.

— Você se engana. Já é. Você é o pet de Snow White.

O rugido se rebateu nas paredes e embalou Regina, desprevenida. Red avançou com ferocidade contra as barras, fazendo-as reagir ao seu toque e lhe cortar e queimar com a mesma magia elétrica. Agora a dor não se limitou aos seus braços, mas a toda a superfície que tocava o metal.

Mas Red não parecia sentir a dor.

Ela passou o braço por entre o metal e conseguiu agarrar o tecido grosso do vestido de Regina pelo ombro. A Rainha arregalou os olhos em profundo espanto, seu sobressalto arrancando-lhe um suspiro assustado.

O chiar e cintilar afiado da magia contínua das barras preenchia o ar, junto do constante rosnado ecoando do fundo de Red.

— Não sou o pet de ninguém. Não desonre Snow.

Regina recompôs-se no mesmo momento em que ouviu o nome deixar os lábios trêmulos da mulher. Ela agarrou a mão que lhe segurava para perto da jaula. As unhas negras fincavam-se com força na pele branca do braço. Um ato tão humano como podia agir.

Ela fez com que uma grave onda de energia emergisse das pontas de seus dedos e ricocheteasse Red para longe. Para longe das barras e longe de si.

A garota bateu com as costas no fundo da jaula, ainda mantendo-se fracamente de pé, mas claramente afetada pelo ataque. A queimadura das barras era evidente em sua pele, formando linhas vermelhas ao lado de seu rosto e descendo pelo seu pescoço. Em seus braços e rasgando e escurecendo suas roupas.

E, ainda assim, Red não sentia dor.

Era Regina quem se desconcertava. Sua voz grave prendia um suspiro de alívio, mas seus olhos falhavam miseravelmente em esconder suas reações mais cruas.

De fascínio.

Puro fascínio.

Ela mascarou tudo dentro de si, vestindo-se do que restara de sua figura de Rainha Má.

— Vou arranjar que lhe detenham propriamente. E lhe consigam melhores roupas. Não quero trapos como esses dentro do meu castelo. – Regina virou-se uma última vez para a jaula, ativamente mantendo uma distância segura. – Meus animais têm a obrigação de serem limpos.

Ela andou para fora do cômodo, fechando a larga porta atrás de si com um simples balanço de sua mão. O baque surdo da porta trancou o último rosnado do lobo nos confins de sua jaula.

Enquanto seguia o caminho do corredor, flashes dourados se repassavam em sua mente. Um calor tomava seu corpo.

Ela sentiu uma pressão ausente afagar seu ombro. Levou a mão para o tecido e endireitou as linhas tortas no vestido.

Sentiu, por debaixo da ponta de seus dedos, algo palpitar.


	4. Chapter 4

— Espelho!

Regina ordenava ao gênio enquanto andava com pressa sobre os corredores. Cruzava todo o palácio em direção ao seu quarto, já tendo recolhido dois guardas no caminho, que agora seguiam a Rainha silenciosamente esperando por suas ordens.

— Espelho, apareça!

Seu tom era autoritário e calculista como sempre, mas algo no soar das notas parecia um tanto instável.

— Sim, Sua Majestade. – O rosto do homem se materializou em um dos vidros, piscando na nuvem azul e acompanhando o andar da Rainha por todos os reflexos que passou. – O que deseja?

— Você não mencionou que a lobisomem em questão era tão... temperamental. – A voz de Regina sugeria algo mais do que simples irritação. O gênio estranhou o comportamento da senhora, que antes estava tão decidida quanto fria em sua escolha de capturar a exata mulher.

— Eu não entendo, Minha Rainha? Você disse claramente que queria a lobisomem que segue a Princesa Snow White. – Mas por mais incerto que estivesse, o gênio sabia melhor do que duvidar das ideias da bruxa. Ele jamais mostraria tal insubordinação. – A senhora pediu-me para localizá-la e segui-la por meses-

— Eu sei o que pedi! – Ela gritou, finalmente tendo chegado a seu longo e grande quarto. As compridas janelas eram cobertas por um espesso manto negro e só o que iluminava o amplo cômodo eram as luzes das velas que decoravam as paredes. – Mas seria conveniente mencionar a personalidade daquele animal. – Sua voz era alta e inquebrável. Tanto, em fato, que os dois soldados recolhiam-se o máximo que podiam contra a parede ao lado da porta, tentando ficar longe do ataque de fúria iminente da Rainha.

— Não estou entendo, Majestade. O que aconteceu?

A sutileza na voz do homem atingiu os ouvidos de Regina com um elemento de condescendência e aquilo a levou a uma espiral de raiva. Sem pensar, lançou a mão com força no ar e quebrou o grande espelho da parede com sua magia.

— A garota é tão insuportável quanto Snow White! Se eu quisesse um pet que me lembrasse daquela escória eu teria me contentado com a ridícula tendência a compaixão do Huntsman.

O nome ecoou no ar, e trouxe, da entrada para a sacada, o caçador.

Ele vestia uma desgastada camisa com bufantes e soltas mangas, que não lhe cobriam o peito. A pele exposta era manchada por contusões e áreas avermelhadas. Nenhum dos machucados aparentava ser de batalha.

O homem adentrou o quarto com uma expressão séria, mas estranhamente pacífica, o que indicava a todos ali uma sabedoria ultrajante.

— Eu lhe alertei sobre isso, Rainha. Você não pode tratar criaturas como essas como se fossem meros animais. Eles têm o coração de homem, acima de tudo. – O forte sotaque de Huntsman era carregado com sensibilidade, na genuína tentativa de racionalizar com a mente inquieta de Regina.

— Huntsman. – A mulher o recebeu; Sua voz era grossa com desprezo.

— Você queria um pet. Um subordinado sem opiniões. – Ele sorriu tristemente. – Para isso, bastam seus soldados, você não acha? – Ele indicou o par de homens armados em cada lado da porta. – Lobisomens não são criaturas que você possa escravizar. Se esta mulher lhe lembra Snow White, não há nada que você possa fazer.

— Eu posso quebrá-la. – Ela deu um longo e pesado passo em direção ao homem. Seus punhos eram fechados em bolas ao lado de seu corpo. Os braços eram duros com tensão e os lábios vermelhos se apertavam e pronunciavam as palavras com precisão absurda. – Eu posso tortura-la e entortá-la até que nada semelhante à Snow White reste. Até que toda a lealdade se esvaia e não reste nada além de desespero.

Regina já estava frente a frente com Huntsman. As sílabas tinham vida própria ao deixar sua boca e tocarem o rosto inabalado do homem.

— E que poder vai restar?

Imóvel, Huntsman ousava responder à Rainha.

Fundo dentro de si, ele sentia compaixão pela mulher presa no andar de baixo, furiosamente se forçando contra as barras e estourando rugidos e rosnados que reverberavam por todo o castelo.

Ele sentia a dor emanando dos gritos e uivados; Ele entendia, tão simplesmente quanto entendia a língua dos homens. Os sons eram de agonia. E de dor. E de completo pânico.

Aquilo era familiar para si como a água era para a chuva. O caçador sentira o mesmo deixar o corpo de seus irmãos e irmãs, toda a vez que um era abatido em batalha; Toda a vez que o líder chamava para os outros em luto; Toda a vez que um único irmão ficava para trás.

Ele mesmo uivara desse jeito em seus sonhos. Nas primeiras noites em que finalmente conseguiu dormir, sem coração. Com o peito vazio de sentimento algum, senão solidão. Huntsman gritara as mesmas dores que ouvia ecoar da jaula no início da manhã.

Sentia-se conectado àquela mulher, qualquer que fosse. Porque entendia seu sentimento mais puro. Porque entendia o que sentia e o que perdera.

Mas, acima de tudo, porque ela lembrava-o de seus irmãos.

— Que poder vai permear as paredes, Rainha? Se me lembro bem, _era esse o seu desejo_. – Frio como nunca, o homem enfrentava Regina. Ele se sentia no dever de forçar a mulher a ver o que fazia. Ele precisava empurrar senso em sua mente e fazê-la entender a atrocidade que cometia. Que repetia. – Você queria um lobo. Não: uma criatura presa entre homem e fera. Porque era _esse_ o tipo de poder que disse precisar nesse castelo.

Regina só o encarava de volta. Nada em seus olhos além de raiva e confusão.

— E que poder vai restar nela – Ele apontou para chão, de onde vibravam fortes rugidos. – Depois que você secá-la de sentimento? De razão para viver?

— Snow White – Regina começou. Seus lábios eram finos em controlada fúria – Não é razão para viver. Snow White – Ela deu um último passo para perto de Huntsman, sua respiração misturando-se com a dele. – Não é algo a se preservar. Ela - _e qualquer fruto da sua existência_ - deve desaparecer. Não deve restar uma única memória sequer da vida daquela detestável princesa.

Não havia um traço no rosto de Huntsman que lembrasse repressão ou desdém. Tudo o que iluminava seu semblante era um sincero dó.

— Apague Snow White daquela mulher, e estará apagando o seu poder.

Regina só virara as costas e saíra do quarto, assoprando as portas abertas com sua mágica e trincando as paredes no impacto.

Seu ódio agora transbordava em sua respiração.

Os dois pobres cavaleiros, forçados novamente a lhe seguir, agora afastaram-se vários passos para trás, medrosos. O Espelho que piscava e lhe acompanhava, também, mantinha-se mais quieto do que o normal, tentando não agravar o nervosismo na Rainha.

Já bastara a impressionante ousadia de Huntsman.

Insolência essa que passara, para o espanto de todos, impune. O Espelho nunca antes vira o homem, até então jurado como animal de estimação para sua Rainha, reagir tão fortemente e argumentar contra Regina. Para todos os que viviam no castelo e, invariavelmente, sob o comando estrito da Rainha, era regra silenciosa: acatar com os desejos e concordar com as desilusões da mulher, não importassem quão irracionais fossem.

Porque ela tinha o poder de terminar com suas vidas, em um simples balançar de seus dedos. E no eterno medo de sua magia, todos se curvavam. Por essa exata razão fora tão anormal ver Huntsman, aquele do peito vazio, confrontar a mulher que detinha, literalmente, seu coração em uma caixa.

Talvez, o Espelho pensou, Regina estivesse tão instigada pela súbita coragem do homem que poupara sua vida, em respeito a sua bravura. Talvez, Huntsman não se levantara contra Regina somente por ele, mas por todos os subordinados. Talvez, somente por aquela mulher.

Fosse qual fosse a razão, os que agora seguiam Regina mais uma vez por um longo corredor - misturados na atmosfera pesada de sua ira -, entendiam que deviam à Huntsman uma menção honrosa. Pois ele fizera o que outros apenas sonhariam.

Estivesse a Rainha ciente das dimensões daquela conversa e, mais ainda, plena e calma em sua consciência, ela poderia ter agido com mais crueldade contra o caçador. Ainda assim, ele vivia. Ela o deixara viver mais um dia.

Ela tinha mais com o que se preocupar.

Abriu os portões do grande hall do seu exército. Embora estivessem todos em preparação para a iminente guerra contra o Reino de Snow White, poucos de seus soldados pairavam por lá. Ela soltou um suspiro decepcionado com falta de capacidade de seus serviçais. Mas, sem paciência para se ocupar com o assunto no momento, apenas guardou-o no fundo da mente. Subiu no palanque no alto centro do hall e bateu duas rápidas palmas.

Elas estalaram no ar, ganhando força ao ecoarem nas paredes. Os que estavam ali tiveram a atenção roubada pelo som. Porém, assim que viram quem os exigia, congelaram. O sangue era água ao correr de seus rostos pálidos. Imediatamente um grande grupo de soldados, generais e capitães se reuniu em organizada formação frente ao palanque.

Todos prestaram suas continências.

— Majestade! – Gritaram em uníssono. Regina não estava no humor para sorrir em resposta ao medo da massa.

— Não quero a ajuda de vocês, exército de preguiçosos. Deixem-me aqui com seus generais: Há assuntos a resolver. – A voz da mulher falou grave e poderosa, estremecendo as pernas de todos ali, acuados frente ao seu poder.

Em poucos segundos o estridente som dos passos apressados se aquietou. Os soldados de menor escalão todos deixaram o Hall, restando ali uma dezena de generais com exuberantes armaduras negras.

— No que podemos servi-la, Sua Majestade? – O general mais alto se pronunciou, respeitosa e temerosamente curvando-se para a figura escura de Regina. Ela ergueu uma mão para dispensar a cerimônia.

— Como sabem, capturei o lobisomem atrás do qual venho mandado muitos de seus incompetentes homens atrás. Não me levou mais de dois dias para rastreá-la e trazê-la aqui inconsciente, ao contrário dos brilhantes fracassos das missões anteriores.

— Sentimos muito por isso, Sua Majes- — O homem tentou recomeçar, mas foi calado com um simples movimento das mãos de Regina.

— Onde estão seus modos? Deixe-me terminar. – Ela limpou a garganta teatralmente, recompondo sua expressão de superioridade que antes perdera para Huntsman. – Essa besta, como sabe, tem seus poderes elevados pela lua. Mais precisamente, a lua cheia. Fui capaz de segurá-la porque seu poder se extravasou em um ponto da noite anterior e tornou-se, assim, de ridiculamente fácil localização. Porém, a chamada Wolfstime, período durante o qual – e isso espero que saibam, pois era seu dever de casa – sua transformação está mais forte, está ainda sobre nós. Há mais um dia restante na fase, e temo que a jaula não seja o suficiente para segurá-la. Não com a teimosia com que a ataca.

Ao dizê-lo, fez-se dolorosamente evidente o quão despreparado seu exército estava para enfrentar uma ameaça sobrenatural. Vista a forma como que seus generais se contorceram em medo e receio, Regina entendeu que, caso não tomasse providências, muitos de seus soldados teriam o mesmo fim que teve o exército patético de Rei George. Ela segurou um rosnado humano de incômodo.

— Preciso contê-la por mais um dia, antes de levá-la a aposentos mais... aproveitáveis. Mas isso não vai ser possível, como posso ver, porque a covardia de vocês vai além do imaginado. Não posso bancar mais homem com essa fera, ainda por cima em um mero - como posso dizer, agora? - acidente doméstico. Isso seria inaceitável.

Um general engasgou em sua saliva, tremendo na intenção de se pronunciar. A rainha assentiu para que falasse.

— Majestade, se me permite. – Ele deu um passo à frente, suas pernas fracas. – Há boatos de um feiticeiro que confeccionou o aprisionamento perfeito para tal monstro.

— Sim, o manto vermelho. – Outro general interrompeu, soando menos inseguro do que o primeiro. – Mas, Majestade, não temos posse de tal coisa. Pelo que conseguimos recolher em nossas missões, é hábito da criatura deixar a vestimenta no interior do palácio da Princesa, por óbvias questões... de segurança. – O homem foi perdendo a coragem à medida que Regina o encarava com olhos duros.

— Não, não me refiro ao manto. – O primeiro general argumentou, prestando mais respeito à Rainha do que o outro conseguira. – O feiticeiro expandiu seu conhecimento para uma família de ferreiros que, aparentemente, foi afetada diretamente por uma dessas bestas. Ele fez um acordo... com esta família. – Mais um se curvava em medo do fitar irredutível e superior da Rainha.

— Por favor, não me diga que está falando de Rumpelstiltskin. – A voz de Regina tomou dimensões cansadas e cínicas. Ela não tinha estômago para olhar na cara de Rumpelstiltskin tão cedo. Muito menos aturar seus modos gritantes.

— O próprio, Majestade.

A Rainha suspirou acentuadamente, revirando os olhos por trás das pálpebras maquiadas. Ela massageou o cenho e olhou para fora, pelas janelas, vendo o sol do meio-dia se aproximar. Ela precisava tomar uma decisão rapidamente.

— Não posso dever-lhe mais favores. Não por enquanto. – Estranhamente, não parecia que ela se dirigia ao exército em sua frente. Seu tom sugeria que estava falando diretamente com o mago, através do vento. Os homens se confundiram, mas não ousaram questionar seus hábitos. – Você, general.

— Chamo-me Regis, Majestade. – O homem deu outro passo à frente, recolhendo seu capacete e descansando-o sobre o peito.

— Não me importo. – Sua rudez era natural. – Tenho um trabalho especial para você. – Ela sorriu novamente, coberta de maldade.

O sino da porta balançou levemente, alertando os ouvidos sensíveis de Granny de que um novo cliente chegara. Ela se apressou da cozinha para o balcão, ciente de que suas garçonetes estavam ocupadas demais naquela tarde de sábado.

Para a sua surpresa, era Mary Margaret Blanchard, a professora do elementar, amiga de Ruby, que se sentava em um dos bancos altos do balcão. Granny sorriu ao ver a imagem gentil da mulher, contagiada por seu sorriso educado. A velha senhora tratou de lhe atender, chamando-lhe a atenção quando a cumprimentou.

— Boa tarde, Mary Margaret. No que posso lhe servir?

Granny não era muito conhecida por sua simpatia, muito menos por sua sensibilidade. Ruby era tensa e insegura o suficiente para que todos suspeitassem da rigidez da velha mulher. Com o traço não muito amigável em mente, eles sabiam que conversas casuais tinham seus limites e que Granny não seria a melhor pessoa para atender a uma mesa.

Ainda assim, ela era gentil com Mary Margaret. Porque Mary Margaret era gentil com Ruby. E Ruby merecia alguém assim em sua vida. Ao menos uma.

— Oh, boa tarde, Granny. Adoraria um croissant e chocolate quente, por favor. – Ela sorriu. Seu rosto, por debaixo de uma suave camada de maquiagem, denunciava uma ressaca pesada. E a mais velha escondeu o conhecimento.

Ela sabia que Ruby havia saído com suas amigas e bem imaginou que nenhuma delas iria regular seu consumo de bebidas. Era de se esperar.

— Se divertiram ontem? – Granny perguntou, tirando um prato vazio de debaixo do balcão e o pondo sobre a mesa em frente à Mary. – Ruby chegou tarde da noite ontem. Imagino que tenham perdido a noção de tempo. – Ela sorriu com mais entusiasmo do que realmente sentia.

Esforçava-se para aceitar os lados mais extrovertidos e sociais de sua neta, por mais irritantes e rebeldes que pudessem ser. Ela sabia que pressionava a garota, mas o fazia para seu próprio bem. Embora, devesse admitir, com o passar o tempo algumas punições e regras começavam a sair do controle e beirar o autoritarismo. Por isso, obrigava-se a relaxar e deixar Ruby viver.

— Na verdade, não muito. Ruby foi embora mais cedo, eram três horas da manhã, eu acredito. – Ela assentiu, desenrolando o lenço do pescoço e o dobrando sobre o colo. Granny logo serviu o pedido da garota com um olhar confuso no rosto. – Nós fomos embora não muito depois. Pegamos um táxi quando a noite se acalmou. – Ela riu de leve, imediatamente levando a mão à têmpora e a massageando com cuidado.

— Estranho. Você disse que Ruby saiu às três? – Granny perguntou, agora deixando de lado seu bloco de pedidos e apoiando-se para frente, sobre a pia. – Ela só chegou à pensão por volta das cinco horas. E não muito bem, diga-se de passagem.

Mary preocupou-se, mas todo o seu sentimento era contornado por um elemento maternal inapagável.

— Bom, por isso que vim aqui. Ela não saiu muito bem. Queria saber como está.

— Pior do que você, posso dizer. – Granny sentiu-se ser um tanto rude, sem intenção. Mascarou a frase com uma risada sarcástica. – Ela reclamou de febre. Eu a dei o dia de folga. – A avó já não tinha mais a pura preocupação pela neta que Mary exibia. – _Convenientemente. –_ Ela adicionou em um murmuro.

— Febre? – Mary endireitou-se no banco. – Quão ruim?

— Ruim o suficiente. – Ela apontou para a lanchonete, convidando a garota a notar a ausência de Ruby. – Ela ainda está na cama. Não tive a coragem de acordá-la. – Granny moveu-se para frente da máquina de bebidas, preparando o copo pedido pela outra. Mary, por sua vez, não fugia o olhar da senhora, atenta e preocupada. – Estava suando como um porco, a coitada. Acho que deve ser uma dessas viroses. Eu também não me sentia tão ativa ontem. – Ela comentou; Seu tom mais causal e relaxado, como se não entendesse o porquê de alarde. – É esse tempo estranho.

— Imagino. – Mary falou baixo, sendo puxada pelos seus pensamentos.

Granny rapidamente notou a sombra se formando nos olhos perturbados da pequena. Serviu-lhe o chocolate quente e aproveitou disso para lhe confortar.

— Não é como se ela fosse morrer ou algo assim. Mas, se você quiser ir vê-la. – A avó apontou para trás, sinalizando a pensão. – Ela está no quarto, deve estar na beira do sono por agora. Pode dar uma passada por lá. Ruby vai apreciar sua visita. – Ela sorriu para mulher, vendo como seus olhos claros se iluminavam com a pequena gentileza.

Sem muitos planos para o dia – que desde que acordara com a cabeça rachando se resumira em tratar de sua ressaca –, Mary decidiu por aceitar a oferta. Com um sorriso mais honesto nos lábios rosados, tirou o dinheiro da bolsa e pagou por seu lanche, recolhendo-o do balcão com cômica pressa.

— Obrigada, Granny. – Tímida, ela se despediu da senhora, saindo pela porta da frente e repetindo o mesmo som do sino por entre as conversas do restaurante. Granny ficou a admirar sua saída saltitante com um semblante satisfeito.

Estava grata por Ruby ter feito tão boa amiga.

Snow estava inconsolável.

Já era o início da tarde e ela não encontrara Red em lugar algum. Granny não conseguira seguir o traço de seu cheiro e os anões quase se viram perdidos na estranha floresta ao tentar acompanhar as largas pegadas do lobo.

Tudo o que conseguiram era um fim de linha, logo a beira de um lago em uma pequena clareira. Granny insistiu que não sentia o cheiro de Red seguir de nenhum lugar a partir dali. Charming só deu de ombros, sem ter muito que contribuir para a conclusão. Mas foi Grumpy quem marcou o coração de Snow com aflição.

— Eu não sei sobre vocês, mas esse lugar está me dando calafrios. – Ele se manifestou, abraçando os próprios braços enquanto segurava sua picareta em uma mão. Charming lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo, alertando-o para as palavras, mas o anão insistiu em dizer o que pensava. – Estou falando sério. Vocês não sentem isso? É como se a temperatura aqui tivesse caído dez graus!

— Grumpy! – Um tímido Sneezy resmungou ao amigo, um tanto intimidado pelos desconhecidos arredores.

— E - vejam! - o que são essas plantas? Estão duras e secas como se estivessem para morrer. – Ele se direcionou para Snow, que abraçava seu próprio tronco em proteção. – Estou lhe dizendo, Princesa, algo _estranho_ aconteceu aqui. Você sente o mesmo, não é?

Snow engoliu em seco. Seus olhos eram tristes e nervosos, lutando contra lágrimas de medo.

— Snow. – Charming se aproximou, tocando-a no braço levemente. Ele tinha um sorriso calmo, mas respeitoso ao sentimento da esposa. Era evidente sua tentativa de acalmá-la e tirá-la dos pensamentos mais ansiosos sobre Red.

— Ele está _certo_, Charming. Isso não me parece bem. – Sua voz quebrara e ela desfizera a postura desolada, agora se inclinando para frente com convicção. – E se- E se algo terrível aconteceu aqui e Red esteve envolvida? É o fim do traço de seu cheiro, como Granny disse. E não parece que ela sumiu normalmente! – Ela tomou uma porção de ar afiada, com pressa para falar. – Os guardas não viram nada; Nem as pessoas do vilarejo. Essa é uma floresta fora dos limites do nosso Reino, e ela vem caçar aqui para se assegurar de que nada ruim aconteça, mas agora- Charming! E se algo aconteceu com ela?

— Hey, hey. – O Rei tentou acalma-la, afagando os braços inquietos. – Você está se precipitando. Não sabemos disso ainda. Ela vai voltar, okay? Ainda temos mais uma lua cheia por vir. Ela provavelmente quer caçar ainda mais longe. – Ele tentava argumentar, mas algo em sua grave voz dizia a todos que nem ele mesmo acreditava tanto em suas próprias palavras.

— Isso não soa como Red. – Granny interviu, reajustando suas mãos na besta em seus braços. – Quer dizer, se ela fosse sumir assim, com toda a certeza nos deixaria saber. Além do mais, ela havia feito planos com Snow para essa manhã. Ela não faltaria pelo mundo. – A idosa estava já começando a sentir-se tão agitada quanto a Rainha.

Charming suspirou, afastando-se um mínimo passo de Snow. Sentia-se sozinho em sua intenção de acalmar aos nervos do grupo. Todos estavam decididos a pensar o pior.

— Eu não quero ser o pessimista da situação – Grumpy continuou – Mas Granny tem razão. Isso não é a cara da Red. E, é sério que não vamos levar em consideração isso?! – Ele apontou ao redor. – Algo aconteceu aqui. E eu sinto na pele que tem alguma coisa a ver com Red. É gritante, veja. As pegadas - _perturbadoramente enormes_, se posso dizer - terminam aqui. O cheiro misteriosamente desaparece também um pouco antes. Não quero ser indelicado, mas um lobo daquele tamanho não desaparece tão facilmente. E duvido que Red esteja em alguma fase rebelde ou algo assim. – Espirituoso, convidou Granny para o pensamento, mas a senhora recusou seu olhar. E o anão desfez seu sorriso.

— Charming. – Snow se virou completamente para o marido. Seus olhos aguados e brilhantes eram pintados com preocupação e súplica. – Eu não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. – A voz era pesada e chorosa.

— Snow, querida. – Ele tentou novamente, sussurrando para perto dela e a enlaçando com seus longos braços. – Não há com o que temer aqui. Confie em Red, okay?

— Não é questão de duvidar de Red. – Ela argumentou com um quê de irritação. – Eu não acho que isso se resuma a ela. Acho que alguém a levou para longe. Ou pior... – Snow se perdeu em sua imaginação, arregalando os olhos para o vazio ao visualizar um cenário doloroso e absurdo em sua mente desconcertada. – Oh, Charming! Eu não posso ficar esperando. E se algo terrível aconteceu com Red? Não me perdoaria jamais!

O pedido de Snow ecoou pelas árvores. Os anões, Granny e até os poucos guardas chamados na busca se calaram em respeito à Rainha. Charming ergueu sua cabeça e olhou em seus olhos, vendo em cada um a mesma sombra de perturbação.

Ele suspirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e largou-se de seu otimismo.

— Você tem razão. Vamos tratar de encontrá-la.

A porta bateu três vezes, num ritmo coordenado. Ruby grunhiu em seu sono, confusa e incomodava com o barulho. Ela estendeu a mão para fora das pesadas cobertas e cobriu as orelhas.

O barulho era muito alto. Estava lhe puxando do alívio de sua dormência com muita força. Ela resmungou algo contra o travesseiro, rejeitando a intromissão.

— Por favor, Granny. Eu não me sinto bem para trabalhar hoje. – Sua voz, ainda coberta de sonolência, era mais rouca e fraca do que o normal. Sua garganta ardia. Ela se revirou na cama, encarando a parede, de costas para a porta que insistia em vibrar com uma nova sequência de batidas.

Agora, com uma voz.

— Ruby, sou eu, Mary Margaret. Vim ver como está se sentindo.

O corpo de Ruby imediatamente foi lavado por uma breve onda de disposição e energia, junto de sua surpresa em ouvir a amiga como visita. Ela virou-se de volta para a porta, tentando erguer-se do colchão mole, mas falhando ao sentir os braços ainda mais moles que tudo.

— Está aberta. – Ela gaguejou, ainda pega desprevenida com a presença da mulher.

Mary abriu a porta como se essa pudesse cair dos trincos. Na ponta dos pés e com uma postura cuidadosa, entrou no quarto e com a mesma cautela fechou a entrada atrás de si. Ela se satisfez, então, em parar no centro do tapete do pequeno quarto, frente à cama de solteiro em que Ruby descansava.

Esta, Mary percebeu, realmente não parecia muito bem. Apesar de seu sorriso educado e gentil para recebê-la no quarto, Ruby tinha uma inegável aparência doente. Sua pele clara era mais branca do que o normal e seu cabelo parecia mais pesado com o suor. Os olhos, sempre num misto indefinível de azul e verde, estavam mais escuros. Uma escuridão, Mary achou inapropriado até pensar, que lhe deixou estranhamente elegante.

— Oh, Ruby. – A menor não escondeu sua observação. – Como você está? Não parece muito bem... – Ela deixou a frase desaparecer, entendendo que poderia soar rude.

Mas Ruby riu; Sua voz fraca e rouca.

— Ora, obrigada. – Novamente, a mais alta tentou erguer-se e, ao menos, sentar-se no colchão para propriamente receber a carinhosa visita da amiga, mas nada. Seu corpo era infinitamente mais pesado. Era como se toda a leveza e sensibilidade da noite anterior tivessem sido efeitos de uma droga que agora lhe deixara com nada além de danos colaterais. Cansada e abatida, perdeu para o próprio peso, e o máximo que conseguiu foi apoiar-se nos cotovelos. – Eu estou _indo_. Um pouco de ressaca, como pode ver.

Mary admirou o esforço de Ruby, mas entendia que sua usual natureza brincalhona não podia ser esperada na situação presente. Ela sorriu para a tentativa, mas não deu continuidade. Ao invés disso, andou para os pés da cama e sentou ao lado do corpo de Ruby, que agora lhe encarava com curiosidade.

— Não acho que isso seja uma ressaca. Você é uma soldada treinada pelo Rabbit Hole, Ruby Lucas. Ressacas não lhe pertencem. – Ainda preocupada com a amiga, Mary respeitava seu silencioso desejo de humor.

Ruby deixou a cabeça cair, rindo sem som. Quando ergueu-se novamente, tornou a olhar os olhos de Mary com mais atenção.

— Sabotaram minha margarita, então. – Ela sorriu seu longo sorriso, mas sua intenção foi sombreada pela evidente feição abatida. Seus olhos já não possuíam tanta alegria. – Mas estou melhor, de verdade. Melhor do que na noite passada.

— Sim! – Mary concordou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – O que _foi_ aquilo? Você saiu numa pressa.

Ruby não queria responder.

Ela sentia que qualquer coisa que deixasse sua boca em formato de explicação só iria soar ridículo e absurdo, e faria alguém decente como Mary perder completo respeito por alguém como Ruby. Inconsciente de sua forte reação negativa, ela abaixou os olhos e fitou o nada sobre a coberta, buscando palavras para averter a pergunta.

— Não estava me sentindo bem, só isso.

A voz era pesada com tristeza e mistério. E aquilo afundou no coração de Mary, que instantaneamente pôs-se a preocupar-se com mais outra coisa.

Distraída em seus pensamentos embaralhados e envergonhados, Ruby foi tomada de surpresa por uma mão fria tocando sua testa. Um toque suave e gentil, que contrastava completamente com o calor ardente de sua pele e o caos de sua mente.

A natureza calmante que emanava de Mary lhe adentrou como ar adentra o vácuo, e ela relaxou. Os olhos rapidamente correndo para fitar o rosto da amiga.

Ela lhe olhava de volta, com completo carinho.

Um carinho que Ruby nunca antes havia visto dirigido a si.

Sim, ela era uma predadora sexual. Sim, ela passara noites quentes com homens – e mulheres – muitas vezes antes. Sim, ela partilhara de breves romances fúteis e voláteis. Mas nada lhe presenteara com um sentimento desses.

Ela se sentia querida. Desejada e importante.

Como às vezes nem sua própria avó lhe fazia sentir, constantemente diminuindo seu valor sem perceber.

Não. Aquilo era tão suave e tão amoroso que Ruby sentiu que poderia chorar.

Mas não chorou. Tudo o que a consumia agora era surpresa e gratidão. Nada lhe trouxe lágrimas aos olhos.

— Veja, você está queimando. E, como Granny bem disse, suando! Ah, Ruby, não faça isso. – Mary aproximou-se mais, agora sentando ao lado do estômago da outra que, imóvel, só lhe observava sem emitir um som. – Você precisa ver um médico. Se nada melhorou da noite passada, pode ser mesmo uma dessas viroses.

O constante toque de Mary Margaret lhe estava sugando a habilidade de pensar. Ela mal conseguia ouvir suas palavras saírem com forma.

— Se você quiser, posso chamar o Doutor Whale. – O tom de Ruby, desorientado, fez piada. Alfinetava Mary por seu rápido romance, mas, acima de tudo, tentava redirecionar sua atenção para qualquer outro lugar, senão seu toque gelado.

Mary usou a mão em sua testa para tapear a cabeça de Ruby de leve.

— Ow. – A mais alta reclamou, franzindo o cenho.

Mary não se abalou pelo comentário da amiga. Continuou concentrada em seu estado e em sua pequena aflição. Em verdade, a palpável necessidade de Ruby de fugir do assunto lhe sinalizava que talvez sua febre fosse um pouco mais dolorida e quente do que estava disposta a deixar a amiga saber. Mary não cairia no truque. Ela entendia; não era estúpida.

Nesse sentido, Ruby era como um pequeno paradoxo ambulante. Porque, ao mesmo tempo em que se exibia faminta por atenção, também negava um cuidado mais altruísta. Ela evitava atrapalhar os outros e perturbar suas vidas. Ela sentia-se um importuno. Era insegura em relacionar-se mais intimamente com alguém porque lhe faltava a autoestima e confiança para permitir-se receber cuidado.

Para Mary Margaret Blanchard, Ruby era uma grande criança carente, desesperada por um amigo comprometido com suas inseguranças. Ninguém mais percebia isso, senão a mais maternal pessoa na vida de uma confusa Ruby.

Tão confusa que se fez claro em seu rosto o descompasso com o toque em sua pele.

Mary não queria deixa-la desconfortável, mas sentia que era necessário pressionar um pouco mais o ingênuo medo de Ruby. O medo de proximidade.

— Você quer que eu a leve ao hospital? – A menor perguntou, no tom mais gentil e sensível que já ouvira. Em um segundo, contudo, este se transformou em seriedade. – Mas juro por Deus, que se fizer referência à Whale-

— Entendi, entendi. – Ruby assentiu, rindo de leve. Seu riso tornou-se rapidamente uma seca tosse que balançou seu corpo e lhe forçou a fechar os olhos.

Mary não hesitou tocá-la mais uma vez. Levou os dedos ao seu peito para sentir o ar saindo com força de seus pulmões e o que lhe roubou a atenção foi o acelerado palpitar de seu coração. No mesmo instante, permitiu que sua preocupação lhe preenchesse por inteiro. Ela cerrou o cenho e mordeu os lábios, confusa com o que acontecia.

— Ruby, você não está bem. Vamos para o hospital. – Com uma mão em seu peito e outra movendo-se para pegar em seu antebraço, Mary tentava erguer a amiga da cama, mas sentiu-a resistir contra si. A tosse parara aos poucos, deixando uma Ruby ofegante a negar as mãos de Mary.

— Sério, Mary, não é para tanto. Eu vou ficar melhor. Granny me dispensou do turno e me deixou ficar na cama o dia inteiro. Tenho _certeza_ de que isso vai ajudar. – Ela tentou sorrir para a outra, mas Mary estava séria demais para ceder.

— Não. Você não melhorou desde ontem; Duvido que mais sono vá lhe ajudar muito. – Novamente, Mary insistiu em puxá-la de pé, mas Ruby a venceu. Era frustrante como, mesmo debilitada como estava, Ruby ainda conseguia ser a mais forte.

— Está tudo bem. Eu prometo.

— Ruby. – Mary resmungou.

— Vou ficar melhor, okay? Não precisa se preocupar. – A garçonete sorriu; Seu rosto ainda pálido e fraco. – Você não vai me arrastar para o hospital, garota. Pode desfazer a cara emburrada. – Ela riu novamente, ainda rouca da recente irritação.

O silêncio se estendeu enquanto Mary ponderava as possibilidades. Estava dividida entre atender aos pedidos simples de Ruby ou forçá-la para dentro de um hospital. Depois de um longo minuto de dúvida, chegou à conclusão de que, se fosse contra a vontade da amiga, não seria melhor do que a avó rígida e inflexível da qual Ruby tanto reclamava.

Entendeu que deveria se definir naquele momento, entre alguém que força seu desejo em uma insegura garota com tendência a agradar, ou respeita suas opiniões e lhe dá a independência a que aspira. Diante da racionalização, a decisão foi bastante óbvia.

— Tudo bem. – Mary suspirou fundo, rendendo-se à teimosia da amiga. Ruby sorriu novamente, grata à compreensão.

O entusiasmo logo se dissipou ao prever, no rosto rosado de Mary, que algo a mais lhe preocupava. Um balançar de sua cabeça foi o suficiente como uma muda pergunta.

— Granny disse que você chegou em casa às cinco da manhã.

As sobrancelhas de Ruby se uniram em confusão. Seu olhar caiu novamente para baixo e ela apertou a boca, perdida em pensamentos.

— Ruby, você saiu do bar eram três horas. O que ficou fazendo até lá, no estado que estava? – Mary pousou sua mão sobre a de Ruby, pedindo por sua sincera atenção. Seus olhos carregavam seriedade e zelo. – Foi por isso que piorou?

Ruby suspirou, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos pedintes e puros da outra. Ela podia sentir o cuidado lhe irradiando a pele, e novamente, ela sentiu que só iria decepcioná-la com a verdade.

— Eu...

Ela realmente não queria contar a verdade. Sentia-se suja e pesada com tudo o que não poderia contar para alguém bondoso como Mary. Ela engasgou em suas desculpas.

— Hey, Ruby. Pode me dizer. Não vou lhe julgar nem nada. Só estou preocupada, é isso. – Mary sentiu o nervosismo de Ruby, e tentou atenuá-lo com gentileza e certeza, lhe assegurando de que, não importasse o que parecesse, ela estaria ao seu lado. Como amiga.

Mas Ruby não conseguia se permitir. Sua pele novamente pesava e queimava e ela quase pediu para que Mary voltasse a tocar-lhe o rosto, só para acalmar a ardência de seus ossos e a bagunça de sua mente.

Nada.

Ela era fraca. E refugiou-se na mentira.

— Eu encontrei Billy, no caminho. – Ruby não olhou nos olhos de Mary. Continuou encarando o colchão, como se esse lhe esperasse com a segurança que não sentia. – Passei na casa dele e tomamos mais uns drinks. Foi só. – Sua voz a estava traindo, ela conseguia sentir. O tom era fraco e inconvincente. – Eu-Eu realmente não quero que Granny saiba disso. Ela não aprova... bem, qualquer coisa desse tipo. – Suas palavras soavam amargas em sua boca.

Mas Mary era a sua amiga. E calou-se. Se realmente confiou, ou escolheu acreditar em Ruby, esta não saberia. Não viu o que passou em seus olhos e tinha medo de descobrir.

A menor soltou um riso, chacoalhando os ombros.

— Bom, pelo menos _alguém _foi embora acompanhado, não é?

Ruby entendeu a intenção de Mary e a dedicação por trás do ato lhe ordenou a erguer o rosto e lhe olhar nos olhos. E encontrou, ali, o carinho que tanto desejava. Suas lágrimas lutaram novamente para a superfície.

Desta vez, de culpa.

O sol havia se posto por atrás altos muros do castelo negro. Não demoraria muito para a lua cheia subir, iluminando a noite na floresta e trazendo consigo todo o poder que Red precisava para destruir as barras e fugir.

Ainda assim, era tempo demais. E ela não podia esperar. Suas frustradas tentativas de quebrar as paredes ou trincar o metal eletrizado com sua força na forma humana foram se cansando com cada nova falha. Seus braços e mãos já não tinham a energia para se regenerar mais tão rapidamente quanto antes, e permaneciam na pele fina de uma queimadura ardente.

Ela sentava, furiosa, no chão da grande jaula. Sobre as pernas cruzadas, podia sentir o frio da pedra lhe soprar nos ossos. Sua respiração irregular se rebatia no teto circular e voltava a seus ouvidos com desordem inquietante. Ela contava os segundos para sentir a gigante onda de poder que lhe envolveria o corpo e lhe transformaria no grande lobo negro.

Embora houvesse, com muito treinamento, desenvolvido a habilidade de transformar-se à livre vontade, sem depender da Wolfstime, era ainda muito evidente o pico de seus poderes debaixo da lua cheia. Era quando seus instintos, sua força, toda a sua energia, estavam no máximo. Era quando seu lobo se tornava ainda mais cruel, mais perigoso, mais temível. Foi, em verdade, durante diversas luas cheias, que Red conseguira abater exército atrás de exército sem ofegar, sem pestanejar.

Mas à medida que a sombra da terra cobria a lua, sua força ia diminuindo. E, com ela, se ia também sua tendência à transformação. Tomar sua outra forma durante o dia exigia um pouco mais de seu estoque, e ela retornava ao corpo de mulher um pouco mais exausta. A noite era o que a recebia com mais calor. Quando o sol se punha, qualquer faísca de emoção forte lhe empurrava ao limite, e ela se via formigando para explodir.

Ela estava começando a sentir o ímpeto incontrolável de se transformar. Mas sua exaustão a pedia para esperar, até que fosse realmente inevitável. Pois era, sem dúvida, inevitável. Seria, ao menos, no momento em que a lua surgisse.

A porta estalou alto, rangendo uma nota grave e oca que tirou Red de seus ansiosos pensamentos e desejos. Ela olhou diretamente para a entrada, vendo, da luz do exterior do corredor, surgir a silhueta negra de Regina.

Seu quadril balançava a cada passo, renovada com uma confiança que Red jurava ter-lhe sugado do rosto pálido em seu último encontro.

Ela se viu enganada, porém, ao notar o largo sorriso cruel que adornava as feições delineadas da mulher.

— Boa noite, Little Red. Espero que esteja apreciando seus aposentos.

Os olhos da lobisomem piscaram dourados e suas mãos se coçaram na vontade de pular em sua garganta.

— Vejo que meus serviçais adiaram a entrega do conjunto que escolhi para você. Isso é uma verdadeira pena. – A mulher se aproximava, sua voz melodiosa era uma mistura de maldade e humor. – Eles são tremendos, _ridículos_ covardes, os desculpe. Embora: Entendo por que queiram esperar até o próximo dia para chegar perto de você. – Ela riu, finalmente parando próxima à jaula, ainda longe o suficiente para evitar os longos e rápidos braços da prisioneira. Mantinha as mãos juntas atrás das costas, com os ombros em postura presunçosa. – Seus _latidos_ arrepiaram grande parte de meu castelo, tenho que lhe admitir. Mas só conseguiu me interessar ainda mais, querida.

— Não vai haver o próximo dia. – Red ergueu a voz, pondo-se de pé.

— Sempre há o próximo dia, minha cara. Para você, eu garanto. — Regina ergueu a os dedos levemente no ar, estalando-o estridentemente. – Trouxe um presente especial.

Em poucos segundos, cinco guardas vestidos em extravagantes armaduras negras marcharam para dentro do cômodo. Dois deles portavam armas: Uma longa adaga brilhante e o outro – Red não conseguiu entender o que trazia em suas mãos. Ela forçou a memória e conseguiu relacionar o longo tubo de bambu com algo provindo dos mais selvagens caçadores. Ela sentiu um cheiro amargo no ar e temeu pelo que a esperava.

Acônito.

A chamada Wolfsbane era letal para humanos, mas especialmente temida por lobisomens. Enquanto seu poder regenerativo iria ignorar quaisquer outros venenos mortais para o homem, o acônito se mostrava gritante exceção.

Red imediatamente temeu o que Regina em mente, e silenciosamente pediu para que a lua subisse depressa.

— Por favor, não se distraia com os homens. O assunto aqui será entre mim e você. – Regina, com seu forte sarcasmo, puxou a atenção de Red de volta para seus olhos castanhos. – Eles estão aqui para me ajudar a entregar o seu presente. Como entendi, você não é exatamente receptiva a novas pessoas, errado? – Ela riu ao mirar o rosto alarmado de Red. – Oh, não se culpe. Ninguém reage bem a esses confins, ao menos não em uma primeira impressão. Mas estou determinada a fazê-la enxergar essas paredes de outra forma. Por que, apesar de tudo, você _é _o meu novo animal de estimação.

Red lutou fortemente contra o impulso de se jogar novamente contra as grades e tentar arrancar a pele do rosto arrogante da Rainha. Mas soube melhor. Respirou fundo e preservou suas forças para a iminente transformação que a libertaria dali.

Isso, obviamente, se nenhuma gota de acônito tocasse em sua pele.

— Posso ver que aquela precaução logo atrás está lhe tirando o foco da conversa. – Regina tentou novamente, apontando para o guarda na atenção de Red – Mas isso é muito rude, não acha? De qualquer forma, não será necessário enfiar um daqueles dardos em você. Não, é claro, se se comportar.

Red engoliu a seco, estudando os olhos de Regina mais uma vez. Ela viu, no limite de sua visão, os braços da Rainha se mexerem por trás de suas costas e trazerem algo para frente.

A Rainha tinha em mãos uma grossa argola de metal negro. A luz brilhava um tom forte de violeta, que combinava ironicamente com os padrões estéticos de Regina.

— Oh, estou vendo que tenho a sua atenção. – A mulher ironizou, erguendo o objeto para frente de seu peito. Visto mais claramente, aquilo quase se assemelhava a uma...

Não.

Red cerrou os dentes em completo nojo.

— O que é isso? – Perguntou gravemente.

— Ora, meu presente para você. – Regina respondeu com humor, arqueando as perfeitas sobrancelhas. – Imaginei que você iria adorar.

— Uma coleira? – Red não conseguiu conter um gutural rosnado.

— A ironia também me agradou. Imensamente, para ser honesta. A melhor parte é: isso foi completa e absurda coincidência. Bem, ao menos eu espero que seja. – A Rainha encenou um olhar ofendido e preocupado pouquíssimo convincente. – Eu entendo agora o quão rude isso soa.

— Não me diga.

— Não me entenda mal. Ser gentil com seus sentimentos não é uma prioridade; Sequer passou pela minha cabeça. Mas até eu teria achado o estereótipo um tanto... ofensivo.

Red mostrou os dentes, deixando seu rosnado sair livre. Os três guardas desprotegidos somente deram um passo para trás.

— Mas, querida, se continuar tão canina assim- Não estará ajudando a quebrar o clichê. – Regina riu. Ela rapidamente então lambeu os lábios e tirou de seu avantajado decote uma pequena chave negra. Lentamente, como que prestando uma cena aos olhos inquietos de Red, ela destrancou a coleira e a abriu. – De qualquer forma, a hora está chegando. Preciso que você vista isso.

Regina sinalizou para trás, fazendo com que dois dos guardas desarmados se aproximassem da jaula. Red imediatamente tomou postura de combate, sentido seus sentidos aguçarem em antecipação.

Foi só ouvir o oco do bambu sendo manejado que seus membros congelaram. Longe atrás de todos, um dos cavaleiros carregara o atirador com um dardo banhado em puro Wolfsbane. E estava apontando a boca negra para seu pescoço. Só sentir o cheiro no ar já lhe cortava por dentro e lhe pesava o sangue.

— Eu repito. – Regina disse. – Comporte-se, e não precisarei que ele enfie a agulha no seu pescoço. E, querida, eu ouvi que isso arde. Demais. Então, por favor, maneiras. Além do mais, acho que o acessório vai combinar com você. – Ela novamente balançou a coleira no ar, brincando com a raiva borbulhante nas veias de Red.

Ela viu o primeiro guarda destrancar a jaula e arrastar a porta aberta, quebrando a corrente do encantamento e tornando as incômodas barras elétricas agora nada mais do que metal comum. A garota ponderou avançar contra o primeiro guarda, mas o bico do cano de bambu não saia de sua visão, em constante alerta do maior perigo em questão.

Se ela fosse atingida, estaria entregue nas mãos da Rainha Má, imensamente mais vulnerável.

Engoliu seco, vendo como agora dois guardas adentravam a cela e se posicionavam, altos e fortes, em cada lado de seu corpo. Ela sentiu seus braços serem agarrados pelas gigantes mãos de cada soldado, um deles apertando os dedos em seu ombro e a forçando para frente.

Ela queria lutar de volta.

Ela queria derrubá-los ao chão e quebrar seus pescoços. Puramente, como uma humana.

Porque Red possuía a força para tal. Tombara inúmeros caçadores de Regina na floresta, com as mãos nuas e humanas. Ela podia fazê-lo. Agora, enquanto ainda tinha tempo.

Regina deu o primeiro passo para frente, agora dentro da jaula. A luz ficara para trás de si, encobrindo seu rosto em sombras e mistério. Tudo o que Red viu foi seu sorriso sádico se engrandecer e seus olhos brilharem.

Os dois últimos guardas entraram atrás dela, em constante proteção. Só restara um, imóvel, com a mira fixa na jugular de Red, pronto para finca-la com acônito líquido, bastasse o primeiro movimento em falso. Ela começou a ofegar.

Ela precisava lutar! Não deveria curvar-se em medo. Forjou e reforçou sua admirável coragem em batalhas; Sozinha contra exércitos, sempre se erguendo vitoriosa, não importasse o medo que lhe abatesse antes de cada luta. Ela não seria fiel a si, se somente congelasse diante da ameaça e rendesse suas forças para uma bruxa como Regina.

Não. Não era essa Red que jurava proteção e lealdade a Snow. Não seria essa Red que sairia covarde e ilesa daquela cela.

Ela iria lutar.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e ela entendeu que nada era racional. Ela se movia por instinto e calor. Seu primeiro golpe foi uma impactante e grave cotovelada no guarda a sua esquerda, que caiu ao chão como um boneco, curvando-se para o lado em que seus ossos trincavam.

— Guarda! – Foi gritado.

Ela virou-se para torcer a cabeça do cavaleiro ao seu outro lado, agora com uma mão livre para o ataque, mas um som surdo cortou o ar e congelou sua ação.

A primeira coisa que Red ouviu foi o forte inalar do homem distante, e, em uma fração de segundo depois, um som fino perfurava a atmosfera ao seu redor. _O dardo foi lançado. _Ela escutou na trajetória a agulha aproximar de sua pele, e num impulso primal, inclinou sua cabeça poucos centímetros para trás.

Distância suficiente para que o projétil envenenado perdesse o alvo e se enterrasse, por acidente, na garganta do cavaleiro que ainda lhe segurava.

Ela ouviu um gemido grotesco escapar de seus lábios antes do homem cambalear para trás e entregar-se ao chão.

Red sabia que só tinha alguns segundos para terminar com todos os outros guardas antes que outro dardo fosse carregado.

No silêncio profundo, onde somente o pulsar de sua cabeça contava o tempo, ela sentiu um calafrio pontiagudo correr sua espinha. E o cheiro de prata finalmente invadiu seus sentidos. O lobo dentro de si a alertou para a lâmina perigosamente perto de sua coluna, e sua postura automaticamente se arqueou; Os ombros para trás, tentando desesperadamente colocar o máximo de distância entre suas costas e a ponta prateada da adaga nas mãos do guarda atrás de si.

Ela ofegou, suprimindo um rosnado frustrado que vibrava seu peito cansado.

— Acônito _e _prata, uh? – Red sorriu sem humor, mostrando os dentes brancos ainda bastante humanos, mas ainda intimidantes. – Quanta dedicação.

Regina sorriu mais honestamente. A atração à força de vontade e coragem de Red era agora gritante sem seu semblante quase corado. Os olhos castanhos se escureceram ao correr o corpo da prisioneira à sua frente.

— Eu fiz minha pesquisa. – Respondeu em um dar de ombros, andando para mais perto de Red. A garota estava ainda cansada e perturbada pela adrenalina sacudindo cada fibra de seu corpo. Sua respiração era forte quando tocou a de Regina, apenas a um palmo de distância de seu rosto.

Red mantinha a coluna tensa, temendo a prata. Sua inclinação a colocava ainda mais alta do que Regina do que seria natural.

Se bem que, de perto, a Rainha era um tanto menor do que aparentava.

— Agora, se me permite. – Regina, na mesma precisão e lentidão dramáticas, levou a coleira para perto do pescoço ofegante de Red, que retrucou com um bravo "Não". O metal circulou com perfeição sua garganta, e ela fechou a argola em um discreto click.

Quase como relâmpago, os sentidos de Red se aquietaram; Ela sentiu sua força drenar e sua inquietação e adrenalina diminuírem. A antecipação selvagem pela lua cheia foi apagada para o fundo de sua mente, e nada restou, senão uma mente humana.

Confusão lhe tomou.

O material era gelado contra a temperatura elevada do corpo de Red. Não tão pesada quanto parecia, a coleira era justa a seu pescoço, mas permitia espaço para alguns dedos entre si e o metal. Espaço rapidamente preenchido pelos dedos de Regina, que rodearam o objeto em Red - mãos frias causando arrepios. A Rainha parecia querer mantê-lo esteticamente atraente. Afastou-se poucos centímetros para analisar o novo acessório e sorriu triunfantemente.

— Como o previsto, combina com você.

Quando Regina se afastou, Red levou a mão à coleira, inspecionando suas dimensões.

— Não se incomode. Você não conseguirá retirá-la. O material é encantado e mantém enjaulado seu... lobo. - É isso como o chama? Ugh, isso é tão deprimente. - Enfim, confio que saiba do que se trata. O encantamento é similar ao de seu manto imundo. Com o detalhe de que, esse especial item em questão não foi feito de uma superprotetora avó para sua irresponsável neta. – Red franziu o cenho – Essa coleira é ferramenta de caça e tortura. Feita de homem para animal. E a melhor parte é: foi feita especialmente por sua causa.

As palavras se trancaram em Red e seu sangue virou água. Ela não entendeu porque reagiu da tal forma, mas algo em si gritava que Regina tinha razão.

— É onde deita a ironia que me encanta. Você vê, um de meus homens, Raymund-

— Regis. – O guarda que ainda segurava a adaga contra Red respondeu, calando-se imediatamente após receber o olhar frio de reprovação de sua Rainha. Ela o dispensou com sinal de mão e ele recuou, aliviando Red da tensão da prata contra si.

— _Regis. _Ele detinha conhecimento de uma família que estava tão desesperada por vingança contra o grande lobo mal, que fez um acordo com um maldito duende, em troca de um segredo: O truque para aprisionar o lobo no corpo do homem. O mesmo truque de que sua capa velha é capaz. E é então que a história ganha proporções – Ela limpou a garganta, parecendo colocar-se em posição apropriada para contar a Red o que planejava. – Raymund soube que a família em questão era de uma longa linhagem de ferreiros, que, com convicção e insistência, se mantiveram longe do caminho do lobo. Até um dia, em que eles descobriram seu filho mais velho mutilado – verdadeiramente aos pedaços - ao pé de uma árvore no alto das montanhas.

Red engasgou, sentindo seus olhos arderem.

— Como isso poderia acontecer?, eles se perguntaram. Nunca formaram grupos de caça e trabalhavam apenas para o bem do vilarejo. Como podia o destino castigá-los tão injustamente? Oh, porque o lobo é desumano e cruel, era por isso. O lobo não viu limites e devorou, membro por membro, uma parte importante daquela família. – Regina moldava sua voz para ridicularizar a história, intencionalmente esfaqueando o coração de Red ao fazê-lo. – E a família _tornou luto em raiva_. Eles trocaram tudo o que possuíam pelo conhecimento: como aprisionar o lobo. E moldaram-no em seus metais. Tudo encantado com o feitiço exato para capturar o lobo que destroçou suas vidas.

Red não choraria na frente de Regina.

— História um tanto emocionante, você não acha? Acredito que é isso o que os plebeus chamam de carma. E que coisa mais encantadora, o carma. – A Rainha riu.

— O que... – A voz de Red era pesada com a culpa e a dor que há tanto lutava para esquecer. O mesmo sentimento negro que quase lhe movera a tirar sua própria vida, agora voltava a assombrar seu ser. E era esmagador. – O que aconteceu com eles? O que vocês fizeram?

— Raymund é um cara complicado. Pelo o que entendi, ele entrou em uma discussão com o velho ferreiro sobre a partilha do conhecimento. Não acabou muito bem.

— O que...

— Ah, eles morreram, é claro. Não conseguimos recriar o assassinato do filho. - Teatralidade é elemento importante de um bom general - Mas aparentemente uma morte daquelas é especialidade de um lobo. – Ela riu malignamente – Não se preocupe. Ele tentou chegar o mais perto possível. Dê-lhe um pouco de crédito.

Red ofegava em desespero.

Regina levou seus dedos e tocou uma última vez na lisa coleira em Red, descansando o pulso de sua mão contra o coração da mulher.

— E, oh, eles trouxeram os materiais para o castelo. Se quiser, podemos arranjar outras combinações menos... ofensivas para você. Mas isso, é claro, se não resistir. Por enquanto, por favor, aprecie meu presente.

Ela ergueu o rosto, olhando fundo nos olhos de Red, que eram negros de dor. Regina respirou fundo, inalando a essência desolada da mulher a adorando seu estado mais fraco. Ela curvou lábios vermelhos, sussurrando contra a respiração de Red.

— Pense nisso como um adestramento.


End file.
